Stray
by AmberLynx
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a part of the well-known organization Seireitei, that tries to maintain order in the underground world. Sent on a mission to recruit someone, he gets himself in trouble. Suck at summaries. IchigoxGrimmjow and AizenxIchigo,small IchixRan
1. Chapter 1

A tall, orange-haired manm, Ichigo Kurosaki, walked confidently through the monstrous crowd that formed outside the basement entrance of a very popular restaurant. Of course, everyone who mattered knew that the restaurant only existed as a cover for the underground operation, but it still did well in its own right.

Several people recognized him but even those who didn't were drawn to him. His tall, muscular form was encased in a black, Armani suit that clung to him like a second skin and his face, though partially concealed by sunglasses, was striking. The way he walked, the way he moved, was the epitome of cool and smooth as he weaved through the boisterous crowd. His confident swagger screamed two things: blatant sensuality and barely leashed violence.

The young man scowled and tried not to remember the first time he was forced to come here. The scowl on his face deepened as he recognized the guard at the door that screened who could and could not enter. _Yammy._ It was the same bastard who brought him here all those years ago. As he walked past the guard to enter the seedy establishment, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a man with several ridiculously gaudy, golden chains draped about his neck. He was a very unlucky man, as Ichigo was in really,_ really _bad mood.

"Hey, ya fucker!" the man shouted, obviously drunk. "What makes ya think that ya can go in without waitin'? Huh?"

The previously raucous environment went silent as Ichigo slowly turned around to face him. Some of the people who recognized him backed hastily away, including the woman that the drunk idiot was groping. The orange-haired man grinned, took off his dark Ray-Bans, and hooked them negligently on his shirt. Those that did not know him were shocked by the bi-colored eyes that were revealed: one was a dark, amber color and the other was bright gold with black flecks.

Ichigo tried to be reasonable and save this miserable fucker from himself, "Look mister, I came here because I had to. My boss made me do it, okay? It's my job and those who come here for business have priority, do you understand?" Yammy laughed at Ichigo's calmly spoken words.

"Doncha mister me, you motherfu…" Before the man could finish, he had a gun aimed at his forehead.

"Now _mister_, please let go of that lady. We wouldn't want her beautiful dress to get stained, now would we?" He asked with a playful smirk. Yes, it had been a really long, stressful day for Ichigo to get this pissed, this fast. The crowd, many of them knowing what he was like when he was tired, stepped back several more feet.

The unfortunate man whimpered pitifully as he stared at the gleaming black barrel that was now pressing into his forehead, but he did as he was told. As soon as the man let go of the woman, he started to beg.

Ichigo simply pulled the trigger.

Before the man's body could hit the ground, Ichigo had his gun reholstered his gun and without a word turned back and started to walk to the door again. A couple of women were crying but Ichigo heard the whispers, ''That's him!" and he felt their stares as he walked by. He simply didn't give a fuck.

"You made a mess again!" Yammy said cheerfully. "Welcome home, Zangetsu," He added, opening the door.

"This was never my home to begin with, you dick." Ichigo didn't even spare the big man a glance as he walked through the door.

The next room, or rather hall, was huge. Maybe not Versailles-like huge, but big. It was filled with people sitting at small, round tables, that were situated around cage-like ring. On the left side of the room, _he _was there, sitting in his _throne_, with two of his people by his side. He recognized one of them, Stark, but second one was new. He walked in their direction and sat at a nearby table that had a good view of the ring.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes. Everything here was white and it hurt his fucking eyes. He didn't have to wait long for him to come. After few minutes, Aizen was at his table.

"How have you been, Ichigo? I haven't heard from you in so long, I started to worry." He said with kind smile, that didn't reach his eyes.

"You knew exactly where and how I was, Aizen-san," He sighed, cursing his black suit for being so hot. "And you probably know why I'm here now."

"Oh, call me Sosuke, Ichigo. You and I are close enough for first names, don't you think?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he tried to stay calm, "I'm here on Boss's orders."

"I know. Urahara is short on good men, isn't he? The last time he took one of mine it worked out so well for him, so why not try it again?" Aizen asked with a sneer.

"He ordered me to find a young one. To train."

"Ah." He nodded at the waiter and ordered two drinks. "So you wish to see the fights?"

"Yes, I hoped to find someone here. You've always had a...good eye."

"Of course. I have bought you, didn't I?"

Ichigo remained silent, knowing that arguing with this guy was pointless. Sipping slowly from his glass, he watched Aizen's subordinates throwing different kids on the ring. He listened carefully to the man as he talked about their different abilities, characters, and qualities. To Ichigo, he sounded like a salesman talking about his merchandise. It was disgusting.

After two hours, he truly wanted to leave. Urahara would chase him out of the house if he didn't do what he asked, but screw that. He could sleep at Renji's for tonight.

"Aizen-san, I think that…" he went silent as he saw new kid fighting for his life. He wasn't the first to attack which what killed a lot of others. Instead, he dodged quite skillfully before mounting a vicious attack. Ichigo watched as he quickly killed his opponent, without much effort. He was good.

"That one," He said simply. Aizen nodded at Stark, stood up and motioned Ichigo to follow him. The orange-haired man threw one last glance at the kid, who was fighting off Aizen's men, and followed Aizen to a small guest room. He sat in one of the armchairs while Aizen sat in the other one. After a while, Stark came into the room, pulling the struggling, bound, and gagged teenager behind him. He made him kneel between the two seated men.

"Oh, hi Zan," He said yawning. He backed behind his Boss. "How have you been?"

"Better," He said simply, staring at the teen before him. He had blue hair. Blue. And that look on his face…

"He looks a lot like you when you were here, doesn't he?" said Aizen. The teen's head snapped in Ichigo's direction.

"And what the fuck are you lookin' at kid?" He growled at him, but he apparently didn't care. Blue eyes dared him to do his worst. Ichigo smirked.

'His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He just turned seventeen." Said Aizen, smiling.

"What do you want for him, Aizen?" asked Ichigo.

"We didn't really get the chance to know each other since he was here only for a weak." Aizen appeared to contemplate the matter, "I suppose if you spent one night with me, I would consider the deal complete...and you must call me Sosuke."

Ichigo saw the teen's eyes widen at the statement before he lowered his gaze to the floor. He stared at the boy intently and sighed. Sometimes the jaded man wished he didn't have such a soft spot for kids. Ichigo had been broken several times, so one more wouldn't kill him, but this kid…he didn't now what waited for him. He had piqued Aizen's interest and Ichigo knew what a bad thing that could be. He rose from his armchair and held one of his hands out.

"Deal, Sosuke, but I need some time."

They shook hands, and Aizen and Stark exited the room, leaving Ichigo with his new purchase. Grimm stared, dumbstruck, at Ichigo. The tall man removed his gag and cut his bonds.

"You're an idiot, to…" he didn't finish, because Ichigo backhanded him hard in the face.

"Shut the fuck up, ya little punk. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, better known as Zangetsu, from Seireitei. What I have in store for you is pretty similar to what Aizen has, minus a few things that your tight ass might not be familiar with." He said to the infuriated boy as he blocked a few punches and kicks.

Grimm stopped throwing random punches at Ichigo, "Seireitei? You gotta be kidding, man! Wait, you said you're straw…" Ichigo slapped him once again.

"I'm your superior. Show some respect."

* * *

**AN: Hey you! This is the betaed, better version of chapter one! Thanks to lovemydogs82 for it! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kid…"

"It's Grimmjow!"

"You don't have to be so offended, you know."

"How the hell wouldn't I be in this_ situation_?"

"It's not that bad! We'll be there in a minute!"

"Che,"

"Don't give me attitude! You've been trying to punch me ever since we got out of that shithole!"

Anyone who looked through the windows of the black Aston Martin DB9-if they could see even see the car as it moved frighteningly fast through the crowded streets-would see a blue-haired, seventeen year old boy chained to car's door and an orange-haired man in his twenties, smirking as he sat behind the wheel. The teen looked absolutely furious, but the man seemed rather amused, his mood clearly showing in his different colored eyes.

"I have something to do! I have to find somebody!" Grimmjow shouted angrily.

"You better forget about all of your past...your friends and family, kid. You've got a new family, now." Ichigo hated to see the effect his words had on the young man, but it was for the best. He needed to understand that everything was different now. His life was beginning anew.

They car was at a stand-still because of a huge traffic jam, but Ichigo made the most of the break in driving. He took off his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, sighing contentedly. The temperature was high and even the air conditioner going full blast wasn't able to cool things off to bearable level. Grimmjow started to throw out some wise-ass comment, but his words caught in his throat as he took in the sight of a scar running across man's left wrist. The teen turned his head away from the older man and shifted uncomfortably in the leather seats.

Before the boy turned away, Ichigo saw what he was staring at, "I was tired. That's all you need to know. I was too damn tired and too damn young." His eyes darkened and his scowl deepened. Ichigo cursed loudly as he finally got fed up with the interminable traffic. He slammed his foot on the grass and the powerful engine roared as pulled the wheel hard and crossed the grassy medium.

In less than two seconds, the car was heading down the road in the opposite direction. "What the fuck are you doing?" Grimmjow yelled while holding tightly to the cuffs on his hands. "You might be suicidal, asshole, but I wanna..."

"Shut the hell up...We're taking shortcut." Ichigo interrupted him calmly, that damnable smirk appearing on his face again. "Damn, I love this!" He whispered, making teens eyes grew wide.

"Let me out," Grimm demanded.

"We're going too fast moron. You would end up as another unrecognizable body in the city's morgue." Ichigo quipped.

"I don't care. Let me out!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up! I'm not letting you go...not after the price I'm going to have to pay for you!" He said, when they passed by another honking car.

The two males grew silent and Grimmjow averted his eyes to the side. "I can take care of myself and I didn't need your help."

"Damn you brat! You ruined all the fun!" Grinned Ichigo as he ignored him and took the next turn to the left. They were following the direction of the road rightfully now, well, maybe except for their speed, but hell...it was better than it was before. Grimmjow allowed himself to relax slightly and looked through the window, sighing deeply. They were out of the center of the city and small houses were on the both sides of the strangely empty road.

"This area is called Karakura," Ichigo tried to fill the silence. "It's under my jurisdiction, well, as long as hat n' clogs doesn't interrupt, but that's only happened once." When the young man only hummed in response, not even granting him one look, Ichigo continued. "Look, Grimmjow. It's obvious that you have talent, but you are still light years behind me in both skill and experience. You wouldn't stand a chance against Aizen. The day you can beat me is the day you can think about challenging him. Until then, all you would do is cause yourself and that person you care for, a whole lotta pain. However, if that someone is anything like you, he'll live through it."

The teen slowly turned his head and finally looked at the man next to him, "You don't now anything, you fucker! It was my fault in the first place!"

"Your fault, huh?" He whispered, smiling bitterly and shaking his head to get a rid of the memories that plagued his mind.

Grimmjow smirked, when he finally managed to silence the cocky bastard. But something in that man's odd-colored eyes told Grimm that he'd been dead more times than once and the boy's smile faded away. A sudden turn to the left pulled him out of his thoughts. The car pulled to a stop behind an elaborate gate that blocked the entrance to an enormous mansion.

"Oi! Ichigo! Isn't he a bit too young for you?" Shouted a bald man that was leaning against the gate casually. "I know that you like 'em young, but…damn!"

"Shut up, Ikkaku! He's a new member, you sick perv!" Shouted Ichigo as he uncuffed the teen and yanked him out of the car. A split second after the boy's feet his the pavement, Ichigo had his hands behind his back and cuffed tightly again.

"I didn't ask to be a new member you crazy sonuva bitch!" Shouted the teen as he thrashed wildly.

"Is that so?" Ikkaku asked with amusement, 'So, Ichigo, why does everyone you bring here always wanna fight you tooth and nail?"

"Cuz, it wouldn't be any fun if they didn't!" Grinned Ichigo as he pushed the teen to the mansion.

"Let me go you fucker! Dammit!"

"Oi, Ichi, I almost forgot...Kenpachi wanted to fight you again!" Ikkaku yelled behind them.

"So tell him, as usual, to fuck off!" Ichigo shouted back as he barged through the door without knocking. Grimmjow gasped as a gun was pointed directly at his captor's forehead, but Ichigo smiled widely.

"So now you're gonna shoot me, huh, Pineapple?" Ichigo asked with a knowing smile.

"You! You think you can show up here like this...after what you have done? You…! Who the hell is that kid?" He growled, finally taking note of Grimmjow's presence.

"The name's Grimmjow, dammit! What the hell is wrong with you people? Do I look like a kid to you?" He roared, surprising the tattooed, red-haired man.

"He's joining us," Ichigo said as he calmly smacked the teen in the back of the head, making him bow. "Grimmjow Jagerjacues, meet my over-reactive senpai, Renji Abarai." He continued, suddenly bored shitless.

"Over-reactive? Over-fuckin-reactive? You go and fuck _my _woman, in _my_ own fuckin bed, and get caught, and you say that I'm freakin over-reactive?" He shouted, still pointing his gun at Ichigo.

"Man, calm down! She jumped me...anyway, where the hell is she now?"

"She dumped me."

"Man, you're a loser," Said Grimmjow, laughing madly "The worst I've ever seen!"

"Shut up." Ichigo smacked him again "Well, it's for the best. She was a bitch, Renji. You just needed to realize that...besides, I think that Rukia has the hots for you."

"Really?" Renji asked, lowering his gun.

"Yeah, definitely."

A woman's loud moan could be heard throughout the house, "Well, should I ask where the Boss is?" Asked Ichigo suppressing a laugh.

"Yoruichi's in a town again, so they're going at it like rabbits. I swear if I have to hear her one more damn time...I think I'm gonna go crazy!" Renji sighed as he sat down on the couch and motioned for them to do the same. Ichigo pushed the teen to sit next to the red-head, and sat on a nearby armchair. Another long moan and a crash followed soon after. Well, he could relax now, they had plenty of time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"He's blushing."

"Ignore him, he'll stop."

"I thought so too, but its been half an hour."

"Would you two just shut up?" Grimm barked angrily as he shifted on the couch. Moans and crashes could be heard. The two men stayed unaffected, having been in such situations for years, but the younger man was somewhat uncomfortable.

"You're so innocent, kid!" Renji grinned, looking from Ichigo to the teen.

"I'm not a kid, you fucker! How many…Jesus Christ!" He was startled as a loud scream that sounded like _"Kisuke!"_ pierced through the air, making all of them snap their heads in the direction of the noise. Both of the men burst out laughing, while Grimmjow sat stunned.

"That… was… something, don't ya think Ichigo?" Asked the still laughing Renji

"Glad you liked it boys!" A tall, dark-skinned woman jumped out of nowhere, and landed on Ichigo's lap. "A performance like this happens only once in a while, so you better enjoy it!" She said in sing-song voice. "And why didn't you join us, Ichigo? I thought I told you that me and Kisuke would be more than willing to…"

"I wouldn't want to get in between a married couple, Yoruichi-san." He answered her quickly. "Besides, I would have to leave the new recruit here, with _that_ bad influence." He nodded his head toward Renji.

"Look who's talking? You, who goes around fucking different people just so you can stay the night with them?" Shouted said man as he stood abruptly.

"Have a problem with that?" Ichigo stood up too. "Maybe you're jealous?"

"Me? Jealous because of you? In your dreams!"

In the meantime, Yoruichi sat on an armchair and stared at Grimmjow, who had been long since forgotten by the two hot-heads. She looked deep into his eyes and he into hers. He felt like she could see right through him and melted under her intense gaze.

"You're trouble. Glad he found you." She mouthed and smiled happily.

"I don't want to..." He said weakly, finally averting his eyes.

"You're one that wants power, just like him." Yoruichi pointed at Ichigo, who was still exchanging insults with Renji. "I can show you how powerful you can be."

"But I don't have time." He shook his head.

"Just watch a real fight. Boys!" She added louder, making them stop. "Why don't you just fight?"

"That's a good idea, Yoruichi-san! I'll show that moron who's better!" shouted Renji, but Ichigo glanced suspiciously at Grimmjow, who was still looking on the floor.

"Okay." He said finally. "To the base…Shit! Woman, be careful!" Yoruichi moved with enormous speed again, and now she was riding on Ichigo's back, giggling and stroking his neck gently.

"Now, to the basement, my steed!" She purred in his ear. He couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"You're the devil in the flesh, woman." He said, but went after Renji, who was pulling a struggling Grimmjow with him to the mansion's basement. He hadn't been there in over a year, since Yoruichi beat him up for the last time. When he thought about it, he never spent more than three or four days here every month. Most of the time, he just crashed with whoever he happened to hook up with for the night, or at Renji's. Sure, he had a family, but not a home. He felt uncomfortable being in one place for more than a couple of days.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Yoruichi's weight leaving him. Looking up at the grinning woman, he sighed and removed his shirt. Ichigo saw from the corner of his eyes that Grimmjow was eyeing him, but said nothing. He didn't have to, having big mouth Renji for a friend.

"See something you like, kid?" The red-head whispered in the teen's ear from behind. "You have to be careful with that one...he doesn't do anything more than one night stands."

"Shut up!" He hissed, stepping away from the man.

"Stop teasing him Renji!" Ichigo shouted as he turned away from them. "Now get over here for your ass whipping!"

Grimmjow didn't hear what Ichigo said because his wide eyes never left the orange-haired man's back. He was entranced by the many patterns carved onto the other man's skin. His eyes traced the scars-long and short, shallow and almost invisible, and those that were deep and showed from far off. He felt a hand on his arm and his head snapped toward it.

"Those are the result of stupidity. He, just like you, had someone to rescue. But I think it was our mistake too because we never gave him the chance he's giving you." Yoruichi glared at the two men, who were getting ready for the fight. Ichigo pulled out his sleek, black gun and Renji took out his knife. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo removed the clip from his weapon.

"How…?"

"It's a story that you'll have to learn about yourself. You just have to know that he won't let you go there like he was-untrained and inexperienced. You wouldn't stand a chance, no matter who is your enemy." Silence fell upon them, and the two in front of them took up their stances.

"How is he going to fight with useless gun?"

"You'll see." The beautiful woman answered with an enigmatic smile. She tied her long hair into ponytail and slid on Ichigo's shirt and hugged it close, "Mmm, I just love the way that boy smells." Grimmjow looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"To the third blood, Zangetsu?"

"Bring it on, Zabimaru!" Ichigo answered, his eyes shining dangerously. "I promise that this time you won't have to go to the hospital!"

"Shut up, ya bastard!"

Grimmjow blinked and suddenly the situation in front of them changed drastically. Ichigo was now blocking Renji's knife with his gun as he swung his left leg in the direction of red-head's face. The teen realized that he never saw their first move. Even now, because of the thick dust in the air, they were barely visible.

"It's just a spar, so they won't go all out. At least Ichigo won't, cuz Renji's dumb." She added, grinning madly. But the teen couldn't avert his eyes from the spectacle that played out in front of him. Both men moved flawlessly and it seemed like they were dancing instead of fighting. Well, at least it did until the moment when Renji's knife slipped and cut Ichigo's hand. The orange-haired man hissed quietly and jumped away, after delivering a fair kick to the other's jaw, splitting his lip. Blood trickled down his chin.

"First blood!" both of them shouted. Ichigo licked the cut and Renji snickered.

"Overgrown children!" Yoruichi yelled, making Grimmjow jump slightly. Ichigo glanced at them and his eyes shone dangerously; his gold eye only added to the sinister effect. "We don't have all day!"

"As you wish, Yoruichi-san." The man answered simply and charged at unprepared Renji, who barely managed to block the hit that was aimed at his left arm. He cursed loudly and tried to hit Ichigo with his elbow, but he dodged and kicked Renji's legs from underneath him, making him fall on his back. Ichigo quickly delivered a vicious hit with his gun to the man's chest, splitting his skin and making the blood flow.

"Second blood, you loser!" Ichigo backed away, giving him time to stand.

Grimmjow still watched, stunned, as Yoruichi started speaking again. "You see, it's difficult for Ichigo to fight without intending to kill with the type of weapon he specializes in, but while the gun's uncharged, it's difficult to draw blood. So while it doesn't look like it, it hurts like a bitch."

The teen didn't reply to her as he watched the two men fight again. Graceful dodges, forceful kicks, punches and hits were exchanged. It felt like a good film, that kind you didn't want to stop. But one powerful move, and it was over.

Ichigo fell, but managed to kick Renji's chest, sending him in the nearest rock. When the dust settled down, they saw blood trickling down Renji's arm and back.

"Third blood, Renji!" Ichigo howled happily with a wicked smirk on his handsome face. "I won again!"

"What did you think of that, kid?" asked Yoruichi, turning her head to the teen.

"Let my hands free."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo stood in front of Renji, panting heavily, bruises already forming on his arms and chest, even his left cheek, where red-haired man caught him by surprise. Abarai watched him carefully, taking one and then second step back, only to hit the wall behind him. Pain shoot through his misplaced arm. He looked behind Ichigo shoulder, hoping for Yoruichi to notice, but she was trying to set free that kid orange-head dragged here. He looked back into the others eyes and saw danger and the worst kind of hunger in them- longing for blood. Renji groaned, he wouldn't stand a chance like that. Ichigo reached out his hands, shook his head forcefully and placed his arm back. Red-head hissed and Ichigo took a step back.

"Ya okay?" he asked quietly, hiding back his weapon.

"I am, but what's with you lately?" he too hid his knife, but without his gun on the other side, he felt quite weird. "I thought you're gonna kill me, man!"

"I'm not that disturbed, you know. I wouldn't kill a harmless prey." Ichigo teased, turning his back on him. "You're coming?"

"You son of a…!"

"Abarai! Your phone's ringing!" yelled Yoruichi, waving her arm. "It's That Kuchiki girl that has hots for you! Can I answer it and tell her what a looser you are?!" Renji sped, snatched his cell and answered it, glaring daggers at dark-skinned woman, knowing she would do it. Ichigo snorted and looked at the teen, who was standing a little aside, his eyes locked on the ground. He was rubbing his wrists, and Ichigo was almost certain that he was murmuring curses.

"I think he'll do well here." Said Yoruichi, looking away from Renji arguing on the phone, turning her head to slightly grinning Ichigo "He's short-tempered and big-mouthed, just like someone I know~! You sure you always used protection when you actually fucked something that doesn't have cock~?"

"I would have been a very horny ten-year-old to do that! It's not possible you filthy woman!" he hissed, his cheeks felt slightly warmer.

From aside, Grimmjow watched the tree, wondering what he got himself into. Something was quite odd about them, they were far too, well, normal. Everything he knew about Seireitei was that it's members were merciless for those that were interrupting that fragile balance that remained between all of Divisions. He has heard some stories of peeled off skin and crushed bones, but he always thought about it as only peoples' talking, and now he was certain about it. The orange-haired man, although a good fighter, was too soft. He never knew how wrong he was.

"Hey, ya jerk! You hafta go!" yelled Renji, abruptly ending his call. "They found another one!"

"But you're Rukia's partner! I got some other things to do!" moaned Ichigo, motioning to the teen, who was now looking at him surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm not in the state to investigate, and whose fault is that?!" he shouted back, their foreheads touching. "Rukia's okay with it! It's Eleventh's member!"

Yoruichi's head snapped in their direction. "Ichigo! I will take care of him!" She took off his shirt and handed it to stunned orange-head. "Zaraki is hard to calm down. I bet he's seeing red right now, so hurry!"

"Yeah, just…" he glared back at Grimmjow and sighted. "Behave, kid!" he chuckled and started to run toward the exit.

"I'm not a kid, dammit!" he wanted to follow him, but Yoruichi caught his collar, pulling him back. "You're not, kiddo!"

"Why? I thought that… You know."

"Yeah. But first, you have to meet with my husband!" she said with evil smirk. "Oh, that looks nasty!" she added, pointing at Renji's back.

"That? It's just a scratch!"

Grimmjow shook his head at the blood polling at the ground around red-head.

"You gotta be kiddin'." It was the very first thing that escaped Ichigo's mouth, when he saw crime scene. Blood was splattered on the walls, and even on the ceiling, but he saw no body…

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?! It's a murder scene! Get ou..!"

"He's with me, mister police officer!" said petite, black haired woman from behind him. "So can you stop yelling and show some respect to the victims?"

"Hai, Sode-sama!" He mumbled before going to his people. Ichigo raised eyebrow questioningly.

"Ni-sama pays him." She said shortly, and started to walk deeper into the flat.

"So, who is he?" he asked, passing by the other policemen, who eyed him suspiciously.

"His name, according to Zaraki-san is Fujiwara. He was found in the living room, along with his wife. Their child, six-year-old is missing. Zan, wait!" He opened the door he assumed led to the living room, where the main investigator was.

For the first time since his first kill a wave of nausea caused him to stop. Ichigo stood at the entrance, looking at man's corpse, whose lower half was carefully skinned. Blood sank in the carpet, creating a huge stain on the surface, leading to woman. He immediately recognized both of them.

"Who are you?" he ignored the question, and went straight to the corpse, crouching beside it and looking at the base of her neck, seeing small butterfly there, he closed his eyes.

"I asked ..." Rukia stopped him, gently pulling investigator's sleeve.

"You must be that new detective I've heard of. We're here to stop further spill of blood." She said quietly. "Zangetsu? You know her?" policeman's eyes widened when he heard his nickname.

"Yeah. I got wasted once at Eleven's party and he was kind enough to let me sleep here." He chuckled, standing up. "So, Mr. …?"

"Detective Shinji Hirako." Man simply said, staring at orange-head.

"Shinji, what do you think happened here?" asked Ichigo, sighting deeply and rubbing his forehead.

"You aren't from my department. You're not even in police and you're asking about it?!" Ichigo stared for a while at him, but then looked at Rukia.

"But..!"

"Get out, or I'll tell Boss that you let neighbors call the police!"

"Fine! Jerk!" she shouted, leaving and slamming door behind her. Ichigo turned to the blonde.

"So. You have to know by now who I am."

"Of course. And I can't see why Seireitei is interested in a case clearly not related to one of your petty …"

"You don't know who he was?" he interrupted, motioning to man's body. "He was from Eleven, and he was on good terms both with ma and his Boss. I am here simply because if Kenpatchi is to storm in here, I might be able to stop him from going into bull mode and ripping your head off, Shinji." He added quietly, watching Hirako's eyes widen.

"He didn't even have one unpaid fine! We checked!" blonde said angrily, pointing at him.

"That's so expected from am man with your experience."

Shinji closed his eyes for a while, calming himself. Orange-head in front of him was quite a annoying human being.

"He knocked them out, then tied him. Woman escaped, but he got her in the hallway, dragged here and left to bleed, while he skinned the man. They both died soon after. According to our coroner, it was about two in the morning. Now, happy?"

"Dirty. Too dirty." Ichigo whispered, staring at the sight in front of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to propose you a deal." He had quite a few of those lately. "Simple info trade. You tell me something, and I'll tell you something. We might be able to find their kid faster this way. Sounds good?"

"Who the hell you think am I?!" Shinji said, anger shining in his eyes. "I'm not some corruptible cop, that will bent to you, you scum!" he yelled in his face, panting heavily.

"Listen, you good-for-nothing dog!" it was Ichigo's turn to get angry. "Because of us, there weren't any gangs fighting here since ten freakin' years! We keep them calm, and we are their justice! This girl is my friend's friend's kid, so I wanna find her! Stop playing such a saint and tell me what else the hell you know!"

Shinji watched him stunned. Ichigo's eyes gleamed with fury. Blonde chuckled.

"You look so badass with that eye of yours."

"Thanks." Ichigo grinned, the atmosphere lightening up. "I have to go now." He looked at his watch. "I bet Kenpatchi will be here in no time. Call me if when you'll now something. We can't let her go to orphanage after that mess is over." He started to walk to the entrance, but blonde's voice stopped him.

"Do I know you?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah. I have quite big file, you dumbass, everybody knows me." Orange-head opened the door.

"How modestly!"

"Yea, yea!" he shut the door, and yelped when he bumped into Rukia.

"You should be careful with this one. He's good results in his last town."

"Jeez, woman, chill!" he ruffled her hair, making her growl in annoyance. "I know what I'm doing. If we let them know about this one, they will sniff the rest." They slowly walked out of the building.

"So… you didn't hurt Renji much?" she asked, blushing lightly, resting her back against the car.

"Your boy is okay, Rukia!" he grinned.

"He's not my boy, Ichigo!" she yelled, blushing even stronger.

"But seriously, Rukia. How come that such a sexy, bad girl like you can't ask him out! I even get rid of that bitch he's been dating with!" Ichigo snickered, remembering that particular night, and his friend's face.

"What did you… uh. I don't wanna know, you idiot. So that's why he's been so upset about." She shook her head.

And then the car abruptly stopped in front of them, barely avoiding Ichigo, who managed to jump from it's way. They both gulped, when a huge man with hair done in spikes, bells attached to them, got out of it.

"WHER'S THE MOTHER FUCKER?! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Yay! Kenny's angry!"

* * *

Well, here's another chapter. I hope you like it! My computer was broken, so I had to write in school library, with all those student reading from behind me!

Please Rewiev!


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow sat on the couch in what he assumed was living room, watching Yoruichi beating shit out of her husband, using his hat.

Well, that was quite a sight.

And everything started with an innocent, at least in this freak's in green head, comment about him. A comment every other man on the street would be dead. Or half-dead, if he was in good mood.

He called him Kurosaki-kun's bitch. That infuriated him, but dark-skinned woman snapped after the second rather immoral and dirty propose, not suited even for a seventeen-year-old. Yoruichi at least had her boundaries.

"Ow, Yoru- Yoruichi-chaaaan!" whined blond, sheltering himself with his arms. His green robe slipped from them, landing on the nearby armchair. Blue-haired teen watched in amazement as one of the strongest and most influential men was bullied by his all too much loved wife. And all manifests of rather violent toward him woman followed a smirk, small laugh or faked whine. Teen wondered if he was slightly masochistic, or was just used to it, when Yoruichi stopped, smiling widely. "It's no use, Yoruichi! You can't change the way I am!" he mumbled with faked, oh _so _faked, hurt. "And you should give our newbie a good example~." Urahara added in sing-song voice, turning toward the teen.

Grimmjow snorted. "A good example? In with world you're livin' in, huh?"

"Oh, I've heard it so many times! You're a bad boy, for saying such a thing to your elder!"

"Cut the crap, green freak." Reaction was instant. Urahara snatched his hat from his wife and placed it on his head, taking out his fan, covering half of his face with it. Grimmjow blinked surprised. He had a feeling that something was up. Man's eyes glowed with amusement, and he could almost see his smirk through the fan. "Yare, yare, Grimmjow-kun, so impatient. But youngsters like you are like that. Yoruichi had told me that Kurosaki-kun dragged you here?"

"Yeah. That bastard cuffed me." He hissed, glaring daggers at him and crossing his arms on his chest.

"Cuffed you say?" Urahara wondered, fanning himself, looking at ceiling. "Weeeeelllllllll, normally Kurosaki-kun never brought anyone that much unwilling. Some were even too much convinced!~"

"I don't know. I didn't know him before, green freak." Rolling his eyes, he huffed. Yoruichi exchanged looks with Urahara, which didn't escape from Grimmjow. "What? Something's wrong?"

"Nothing at all! Just tell me, do you have any tattoos?" asked Yoruichi, rising from her sitting place on the small coffee table. "Our organization have to stay neutral. If you have any, they could be confusing."

"I… I have one."

"Show us." The teen stood up slowly, turning his back on them, and pulled up his shirt a little, exposing black tattoo on them. He closed his eyes when he heard Yoruichi saying "Oh shit."

"This is such a not beautiful sight." He looked at Kenpatchi lying on the table next to him. Ichigo looked like he could barely sit; he was waddling from side to side, trying to maintain control over his body. Yumichika sighted. He was pretty sure that orange-head didn't know where he was or what time it was- all that "calming his Boss down" plan took them half a day.

"At least everyone's safe. And... damn!" Rukia stood up abruptly, looking at her sleeve.

"What's the matter, Kuchiki-san?"

"Look! I got one of my best jackets dirty! Everything because of this dickhead! How am I supposed to get it clean?!" she whined, trying her best to wipe the stain off. After a while, she gave up and sank into a chair.

"Oh, it's such a pity. That jacket was almost as beautiful as my own. Is that a juice?" he asked sweetly, resting his head on his elbow.

"No, it's... Beer!" she groaned. "I've had enough!" she snatched a glass full of water with ice from the nearby table, earning a few groans and curses. Yumichika grinned when she threw the water on Ichigo's face in partially futile attempt of sobering him. "Wakey, wakey, bastard!"

"What the heell was tha-at for?!" his speech was somewhat slurred, but he was in good enough shape to walk. Not very straight, but at least he could. Yumichika's smirk fell of his face when he realized that he had to drag his Boss to his house. So not beautiful.

"For being an idiot who thought that he can drink him" she pointed at Kenpatchi "under the table without making any damage to himself!" she yelled, smacking him in the head. What she hasn't predicted was that Ichigo would lose his balance and hit the table with his forehead.

"How ugly."

"Shut your trap." Mumbled Ichigo, standing up. "And good luck with him!" he added, and grinning like a madman, he followed the black-haired girl who already started walking towards the entrance.

"I'm driving!" he shouted, only to be dragged to passenger seat by Rukia.

"You drank much more than I thought. Ni-same would rip you head off if he heard you." Her voice was that of a sweet and innocent high school girl, so he shut up. She was pissed off.

_Shinji took one deep breath and then another. He didn't like visiting his Boss, when it wasn't necessary, the man was creeping him out in every possible way. _

"_Hirako-san? Are you going in? You've been standing here for five minutes." The voice of his Boss' secretary pulled him out of the haze._

"_Yeah, yeah! Sorry about that!" he said opening the door._

"_It's nothing Hirako-san! Good luck!"_

"_Thanks Momo." He went in. _

_The office was the same like always. That means almost empty, apart from the desk, two chairs and the couch on the left. How could he forget about that neatly arranged documents and one, lone, pretty old looking picture? He already had goosebumps. At least he had a nice carpet._

"_Ah, Hirako-san! How was your investigation?" asked brown-haired man, sitting at the desk and adjusting his glasses. "Have you found something?"_

"_Actually, no. But I'm here to ask about something." He said, sitting in front of him. _

"_Really, Hirako-san? I will try to be of help." Aizen smiled one of his gentle smiles, the one that was the creepiest of all._

"_Someone showed up in the middle of the crime scene, and requested information. I'm new here so didn't know exactly what the hell am I supposed to do, when some random guys in suits come and tell me what I have to do!"_

_"Well, what did you do then?" _

_"I got his phone number. More like he gave me one." _

_"So you arranged a meeting with him?" _

_"Yes. And I'm pretty sure that he will come. I could let some guys know and catch him. I have high suspicion that he is.." _

_"No." Aizen interrupted him, looking directly into his eyes. "I suppose that they were from Seireitei?" _

_"Yes! That is one of underground's the most important organizations! If we press him, we could learn something useful!" _

_"Hirako-san. Seireitei is necessary evil." _

_"What you're talkin' about?!" _

_"You heard that right. You will meet with that man, and tell him whatever you know about the case." _

_"But...!" _

_"They will solve the case quicker than our whole department. They have more possibilities, and we are bound by law." _

_"You gotta be kidin'! You tell me to co-operate with murderers?!" _

_"Don't be so harsh on them." Aizen smiled brighter. "And one more thing, who you met?" _

_"A woman, called Sode, and a man. She called him Zangetsu. Pretty weird names if you ask me." _

_"Those aren't their real names, they use them only to keep us from any lead to them. But some are just too famous for their own good." He opened one of his drawers, took out quite a fat document case, and handed it to Shinji. _

_"Ichigo Kurosaki?" he read aloud, thinking where he had heard it. _

_"He's the one you have met. They call him Zangetsu on the streets. I met him myself, and I am on pretty good terms with him, as he solved quite a few cases related to gangs activity. Such a pity that I don't know what happened to the culprits beside one." _

_"What ?" _

_"He was found in the river. Partially, as we never found one of his legs and eyes." He chuckled slightly, completely grossing Shinji out. _

_"This is insane!" _

_"Just read his file, Hirako-san. But now, I have to go back to work, so goodbye!" _

So he sat like a good boy and read the file. And now he needed a drink, so he stood up and fixed himself one, gulping it quickly soon after. He shuddered and fixed himself another. After a slight hesitation, he took the whole bottle and sat back on the couch.

At least he knew from where he remembered him. He took out his phone and dialed a number Ichigo gave him.

5


	6. Chapter 6

"Kid. How did you get it?" whispered Urahara, tracing his finger over the tick, black line of his tattoo, making him shiver. Grimmjow stayed silent, not knowing if he could tell. They seemed to know that pattern.

"He asked you a question." Yoruichi growled out, violently turning him around to face her. Woman's eyes gleamed with anger and disgust, he looked away from her.

"I.. He did that, after he saw me." Barely whisper managed to come out of his mouth. Grimmjow was shaking with the need to yell at them to fuck off, but he calmed himself. He wasn't that much stupid.

"Who? Don't tell me Ichigo did that, 'coz I won't believe." The woman seemed even more agitated.

"Besides the skin is healed. It's old." Urahara added, his hat shadowing his eyes, making his face unreadable.

"No, not that bastard. My previous…_owner_… did it." He grunted.

"Who was he?" Yoruichi shook him, but didn't receive any answer. "Who was he dammit!"

"Aizen!" he yelled right in the woman's face" You happy? Aizen did it! He said that I was good enough to have one, so they pinned me down, and he tattooed it! He said that the look in my eyes was similar, he was saying that over and over again!" he continued, breaking apart from her and taking one step back. "He said that I'd be valuable in the near future." He looked at the other man, but he seemed not affected by his words like Yoruichi was.

"How Ichigo got you out?" He was fanning himself lightly, his voice calm and collected.

"Made a deal." Teen shrugged, looking at his hands "Then he led me out and brought here."

"What was the deal?" woman stood up, clenching her fists. Her eyes were wide opened, and it was clear that she was furious. "What that bastard wanted?!"

"Calm down, Yoru-chan!~" Urahara said in pleading voice. It reminded more of a six-year-old than a grown-up man. "Can you please tell us what did Ichigo offer?"

"_You will spend one night with me, and will call me Souske."_

"I don't know." he spat, crossing his arms on his chest and frowning " They knocked me out"

"Don't lie to us!"

"Enough!" teen's eyes widened in surprise at man's bipolar behavior. "Yoruichi, maybe you should get out." No reaction. "Yoruichi!" she threw him a look, turned around and walked to the door.

SLAM. Urahara didn't even flinched when his wife went out, but Grimmjow jumped slightly at the noise she made.

"I know that you know, Grimmjow." He said in sing-song voice, fanning himself. "Where's the point in covering for him?"

"If he wants, he'll tell you. His reasons aren't my business."

"It seems that you don't understand. If you won't tell, I won't make you. I'll just send you back there."

Thick silence fell upon them. Grimmjow starred at the man before him, not believing what he heard.

"Why? I hate Aizen with every part of my soul! He took everythin' away! Cat-woman can think that I'm his pet, but _he_ never even touched me!"

Urahara watched him in the same way Yoruichi had an hour ago. You know, that I-see-through-you-and-you-melt-under-my-gaze look. And Grimmjow blinked when goofy grin spread on the man's face .

"Grimmjow-kun. I guess I won't change anything sending you back. Don't worry about Yoruichi, she will chill someday~. I'm worried about Ichigo, through."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked up at Urahara, and then back at the floor. "Green-freak?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I get a rid of it?"

"Well, I planned on drugging you and cutting it out anyway, but if you're willing… Ichigo'll take care of it. *sigh* I wish he would be better son…"

"Wha-?"

"No, don't misunderstand me, Grimm-kun! I adopted him when he was about your age! The others on higher position, even the freeloader-kun, are considerated as my children even if they are not. But Ichigo is my friend's kid."

"Ah."

"You will be too! My…. Ehhh…. Well next son!"

"You sound like a child molester."

"Yare, yare, Grimm-kun…"

"Don't call me that."

"… but your stay here will have to be paid for in different way! You could clean that place a bit!"

"What?! You want me to clean that mess?!"

"Damn that thing!" groaned Ichigo, when his cell went off, waking him up from quite a pleasant dream. _Very_ pleasant dream.

"Just answer it, 'Berry!"

"Shut up, midget-bitch! Whoa! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Stop taking then I will, moron!"

He shoot her a glare, but his slightly blurred mind decided it was better to shut up and do what she says. He did not want to die in car accident. That would be so lame. He looked on the screen and smiled.

"Hello, Zangetsu speaking." Rukia glared at him from the corner of her eye. He was using _that_ tone. Business tone.

"Oh, I didn't knew you will decide so quickly. Oh, I see.. Yes. With utmost respect, Shinji-san, no way in hell I will tell you that. And? I knew that you department has my files, I've told you that." There was a long pause before Ichigo spoke again. "I know where it is. See you soon, Shinji-san."

"So." Rukia, stopped her car, parking it in front of her house. "You'll meet with him?"

"Of course. But I don't think we will find that kid in one piece." He got out, and followed her. "Next day after tomorrow…"

"Try to be more optimistic, Ichigo."Rukia opened the door, letting him in and closing it behind her.

"But it has been like that past three times. It's getting difficult to cover it up, so division will find out that it wasn't only their people slaughtered." He sat on a couch in her livingroom, and rested his forehead on his hands.

"Ichigo." She threw a blanket at him, and sat next to him. "Something's wrong?"

"I found a kid for Urahara. The one he wanted. Strong, experienced in fighting."

"Where?"

"At Souske's" he was talking about Aizen by his first name only with her. The rest wouldn't understand. "They propably found out by now."

"You idiot. I think I have told you… It's no use. You'll go there no matter what, huh? So what did he want for him?"

"That's the point. He wanted nothing at all, considering that we're meeting each other from time to time."

"It's like he gave him to you as a present."

"I never thought of it this way." He said, grinning. "So, where do I sleep?" he asked in low voice, leaning towards the woman, who smacked him in the head.

"No way in hell with me! I have to look through the pathologist's report on previous victims. You stay here!"

"I can't understand how you can understand what's written in there. "

"Maybe you should go to university too, huh?"

"Thanks. I get to see corpses awfully often. " Something struck him. "Wait. So if you wouldn't have anything to do, you would…"

"Shut up you moron! Turn off your gigolo mode!" she ran out, leaving him alone. He undressed himself, leaving only boxers on. Renji always came for breakfasts here, when he wasn't seeing anyone. That side of him that liked to play pranks on people came from his adoptive father.

He covered himself with a blanket, grinning madly.


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

Urahara dodged another candle, that was earlier standing on the small commode in the corner of the living room. He glanced on half-asleep Renji, sitting on the couch with his head on barely conscious Rukia's shoulder.

"Jare, jare, Grimm-kun! You're going to wake up our love birds if you continue to act like that!"

"Never in the world I'm going to wear _**that**_!" Grimmjow yelled, throwing another item at the green-clothed man, pointing at the pile of clothes on the floor. "Never, you perv! You hear that?!"

"But I thought that Ichigo-kun was going to like it! He likes having his young women all dressed up for him!"

"Wha-? For Christ's sake! I'm not a young woman!" he grabbed another thing, which happened to be a very heavy, but small figure, that could be everything and nothing both, and threw it. Urahara dodged again not breaking a sweat, and ugly thing flew right past his head, in the direction of the opening door.

"God dammit!" Ichigo in the last second dived low on the floor. "Is that how you should greet people properly, you moron?!" he shouted at the teen, getting back on his legs. "What the hell is wrong with you…" His voice gave out as he saw clothing at his feet, that he recognized as one of the maid outfits that his Boss had stocked up in the deep darkness of his closet. He glared at Urahara, then at the teen, and maid outfit. The teen and maid outfit. Again at Urahara. Silence only filled by Renji's snoring hanged in the room, but not for long.

"You try to pull that fuckin' stunt **EVERY FUCKIN' TIME!** I'M FED UP! If you don't stop it, I'm going to show that damn thing down your throat!" Renji jumped, and Rukia shouted 'Bunnies!', not waking up at all.

"And I will help you." Added the teen, leaning against the wall.

"You. Shut up and come with me."He pointed at Grimmjow. "And you… where's Yoruichi-san?"

"She was so mad, Ichigo-kun~!"

"We will talk about it later. And you're going to wake them up! Tell Rukia that I met that new guy from the force and he will contact her house. That's all I will do on that damn case, clear? Go and play with it yourselves." He pulled the teen out of the door. "Sometimes I wonder who's the Boss." Ichigo whispered softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's with that outfit?"

"Huh?"

"Maid outfit that green freak tried to get me in."

"Oh. That. I have a bet with Urahara. If I sleep with a kid under nineteen, I'm going to apologize to Byakuya. He's The Sixth leader."

"What have you done to him?"

"I… eh. Let's just say that I fooled around with one of his cousins. You know how nobles are, ne? And Urahara, bastard want to know if I'll be able to return with my head attached."

"That's hilarious."

"You sayin ' that to me?" Ichigo led the teen through the hallways to the small room. Grimmjow eyed it, then turned around to face the older one.

"What's that?"

"Your room. Don't tell me that hat n' clogs let you sleep on the couch?"

"Have had worse."

"Figured." He stepped closer to the teen and locked their eyes, smirking widely. "Yoruichi was mad, 'coz Aizen marked you. Where?"

"Lower back.."

Suddenly, he pinned the teen to the wall, and slid his shirt up to expose a thick, black line of gothic-style six tattooed on Grimmjow's skin. Man went silent.

"She thought that you were here on Aizen's orders, didn't she? I'm sorry about her, when it comes to that man, she can lose her temper easily." Teen trashed against Ichigo's grip. "I had had the same. In the same place, you know?" his voice was almost unheard , but it was whispered right into teen's ear. "He wanted to replace me." Grimmjow turned his head slightly, and shiver ran through his body, when he looked right into his black and gold eye. "Why are you shaking so much? You're not afraid of me, are you?" When teen shook his head, Ichigo grinned and let him go. "Thought so. Tomorrow we will start. Today I will be sleepin' here, with you."

"With me…?"

"Goddammit! On a futon! You can take the bed, dirty-minded kid. It's not like I'll be here tomorrow night." Ichigo shook his head, loosening his tie and dropping it to the floor.

"And where will you be?"

"What, already missing me?" the teen reddened slightly, turning his back on him. "I don't know. I have a few places to spend the night in." _be it at my friend's or recently met person's place. Or in a hotel._ He started to undress himself, walking towards the closet. He took out one of the towels and hung it on his shoulder. Grimmjow eyed his back, and learnt that yes, he had a scar in the same place he had tattoo.

"So. You were Aizen's … you know…?"

"Pet? Puppet? Slave? Fuck-toy?" he said casually, leaning against closet door. "Yes, I was."

"How long?"

"Six years." Grimmjow jaw hung low, he stared at the man for long time. "And it took me two years to get that tattoo." He added bitterly, but quickly regained his senses. That sounded like he was… jealous. He shouldn't be, not after what that man did to him. "I'm going to take shower. Make yourself comfortable."

He slammed the door behind him and jumped, when he almost ran into Urahara.

"You eavesdropped, you bastard."

"I wanted to check if that maid outfit drove your imagination~."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo started to walk down the hall, getting angry when the other followed him. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around and stood, not moving at all. "Yes?"

"I ask you this not as a teacher or father, but your Boss. What did Aizen want for that boy?"

"A night spent with him and calling him Souske, I assume in public." He answered in monotone voice. Urahara pulled a string he hasn't pulled in a long time.

"And what you think about it?"

"You wanted someone like him. Seireitei's short on people with fighting skills, and if he ranked him sixth, he has to have some brains." _Hid deeply._

"I asked you what you think about it, Kurosaki, not for a reasons."

"I don't understand what you are talking about, sir."

"I'd prefer you answering my question, or you may receive punishment."

"I think of it as my duty, sir, and nothing else. Besides he never said what he wanted to do to me. It might be something along one of his tea parties…"

"Or not. You can drop formal speech." Urahara took one deep breath. Orange-head roled his eyes mentally. "Ichigo, you're an idiot. Don't make anything more to prove it."

"Oh fuck you. Don't go all parental on me now, hat n' clogs." He started walking towards the bathroom again. "It's only one night."

He always had to turn his back to Urahara to lie to him. Man was like a polygraph.

On gravel, shattered glass and pieces of bones.

Footsteps were heard. In the silence of the tunnel they were almost as loud as a thunderstorm, that threatened to raze your hose with the sheer force of wind. If you listened carefully, you could have heard breathing- heavy panting -small lungs couldn't keep up.

Through the spider webs', dirt and heavy dust.

Small hand clutched the broken arm, pressing it against the body. It no longer hurt- brain shut out everything unnecessary. _Run, run away! Escape!_ Only those words were ringing in head, again and again. Green eyes, in past often praised for beauty, were vide in fear. Tears in them interrupted girl's run, making her trip from time to time, making _him_ closer.

"Why are ya runnin' from lil' ol' me?"

Blood dripped down from her back on the ground, marking her path.

"Stop, I won't hurt ya!"

She chocked a sob when she heard his slow footsteps behind her.

"Much~."

Metal pipe in his hand scraped against the wall. She looked behind her, taking a turn left. Her tiny body crushed into the hard surface.

"Shhh… kiddo, fear no more~!"

He swung down hard.

"What a mess~"


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning sunshine!" this was the only warning for Grimmjow, who was sleeping soundly until this very moment, when he felt like he was drowning. He sat up in a split of a second, spluttering water around.

"What the hell ?!" he shouted, glaring at the smirking man before him, finally taking in the empty bucket in his hands.

"It's seven in the morning already! If you don't learn to wake up on your own, I'm gonna do it for you. Every. Freakin'. Morning!" he shouted happily, throwing the bucket in the corner, making a huge noise. "Stand up, kid. I gotta test your stamina today, so get going. Later I have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" asked Grimmjow, but the man already left.

Rukia rested her chin on her head, staring at the snow white envelope lying on her desk. Her fingertips brushed fine paper, trailing the lines of curvy handwriting. This little thing, more accurately, the previous three, caused Ichigo to leave that particular case to them. Even if he didn't show it, he cared. He had something in his head that made him sick when it came to child abuse. Not that she was indifferent, but orange-headed man just couldn't stand it- it clouded his judgment too much to actually try to be cool headed. She leaned back in her seat and sighted.

"Rukia?" she didn't even flinch, when she heard Renji's voice.

"Come in." she took the envelope in her hand and waved it in front of her face. "You know, he had been right. He lied to that Hirako guy. I spent whole morning waiting for his call in Kuchiki Mansion."

"Must have been tough. To spend whole morning with your brother…"

"Renji!"

"Ok, ok I know! Anyway, what did that guy said?"

"That they weren't aware of the previous murders, and that there were literally no useful evidence at all. And he was quite angry at Ichigo for 'talking all mighty when the fucker knew that the kid was as good as dead already' and 'Tell that fuckin' motherfucker that the small talk we had wasn't enough, and I wanna talk to him' so to quote. Nothing new."

"Jeez, I bet he sniffed around him too much." asked Renji, sitting on her desk, and snatching envelope and looked at it closely. "Addressed to Ichigo."

"Yeah. I got it probably because the murderer knows that Ichigo spends almost every night in different place. It's that little girl that went missing, Fujiwara, or something. As disgusting as the rest. She's already in the morgue." She said tiredly, closing her eyes and breathing deeply for a moment.

Renji put it down, looked at his watch, frowning, when he saw it was only 2 pm. He leaned toward Rukia, taking a closer look at her, noticing black circles under her eyes. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"You're tired. You should rest a bit, even if on that thing…" He pointed at her chappy limited edition couch, standing innocently in the corner.

"Do you have something against my couch?"

"… or let me help you with dissection."

"You're kidding." She stared at him in disbelief, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Remember the last time? That kidney was important, as well as that report you stained with blood. There is no way I would let you in _my_ morgue again."

"Easy there, woman! I just…" he turned around and their faces met. He reddened slightly, and tried to lean backwards a little, but Rukia grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Man's mind went black as she pecked him in the cheek.

"I will be right back, Renji." She stood up and walked out quickly, leaving one very stunned red-head behind her.

"Again!" yelled Ichigo, standing casually in the middle of the very same underground he fought against Renji in. Grimmjow stood beside the wall, panting hard. Anybody could see that he was ready to pass out any moment. "C'm~on! The point of me kicking your ass like this is to find out how much you can take! Or you land a hit on me and we move on with this shit!" he dodged to the left when the teen charged at him, and he kicked him in the back, sending him on the floor again.

"S-shut… up!" Grimmjow stood once again, hissing slightly at the pain. Ichigo sighted and rolled his eyes when he once again tried.

"Stubborn little… just pass out already!" he kicked him lightly to the side, trying not to inflict any serious damage. Seeing that the kid wasn't getting up, he checked the hour and sighted. "We will end it for today."

"I'm not… done!"

"Remind me the first rule, kid."

"I will do as your fuckin' Highness say." Grimmjow gritted through his teeth, spitting some blood out.

"You will have to learn to behave, when it's needed, kid." Ichigo smirked at him, and walked to the left side of the room, opening small hidden cabinet. He sweat-dropped at the sight of couple of sake bottles in it. Muttering "Damn you , hat n' clogs" under his nose, he showed them to the side and grabbed small med kit. He kneeled beside the teen, and ripped his shirt unceremoniously.

"What the fuck you're doin'?!" yelled Grimmjow, trying to crawl away from him.

"Stay, you idiot! I try to be all nice and check for damage!" he said, pinning him down with his hand on teen's neck. Man sighted with relief when he learned that none of the younger one's ribs were broken. "Good, I thought I fractured something." He leaned closer to the teen, noticing slight blush tainting boy's cheeks. Ichigo smiled wickedly, and trying to stuff the laugh, threatening to leave his throat, slid his hand down his spine to his tattoo, making him even redder. "Oh. Ya like that, you perverted kiddo!"

"No!"

"Oi. The second rule." Ichigo's hand moved away to his lap. "I meant it when I said it. If I find out that you lied to me, I'm gonna kick you out of here. Understood?"

"But-"

"No fuckin' buts. Comprende?"

"No." Teen growled ironically.

"Good." Man smiled, satisfaction reeked out of him in huge waves. "Now let's test it!"

"Wha-?"

"Who was important enough for you to let Aizen's man catch you?"

"I…" Grimmjow tensed visibly. "She…"

"Easy kid." Ichigo rested his hand on teen's back, rubbing it soothingly "I won't tell anyone, and I need to know what drives you." His fingers again caressed black, gothic six on teen's lower back. Grimmjow looked like he wanted to protest, but he shut himself up quickly. After a while of awkward silence, he started to speak.

"My older sister. That bastard washed her brain. We both lived in a abandoned house, and in the beginning she went there because he offered her work. She started to come home less and less, and one day she didn't come back. It took me half a year to get into that place, but Aizen fuckin' threw me on the ring. Week later here I am."

"Have you seen her there?"

"Nope."

"If she was one of his favorites, she might be alive. If not, well." He stated bluntly, crossing his arms on his chest. "But what you're gonna do when you find her? You have to know that I won't let you kill Aizen, no matter what happens."

"Why the hell not?!" shouted the teen, trying to stand up. He fell on the floor again, when Ichigo pushed him down, pinning his arms above his head.

"The same reason I can't, kid. Because it would cause chaos. Souske has some powerful allies, that will try to avenge him. You will have to live with it." He said slowly, staring into other's teal eyes. Grimmjow breath picked slightly up, at the closeness of the orange-haired man. "What was her name?"

"Her name _is_ Neliel." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the familiar name, but he remained silent, thinking if he should tell him what happened yet. After a while he smiled, and got of the teen.

"Well, I guess I can help you find her. When I was Fifth's member, I haven't heard a word of her, but… I think she was working for Aizen for a year? You said she went missing half a year ago. I guess I can ask a bit around, if…" he trailed off, tapping his chin.

"If fuckin' what?" the teen growled, turning to lay on his back, and instantly regretted asking. Ichigo's eyes glowed. He looked sinister. "Oi!"

"If you don't run for it when I find her. That's it." He said, standing up and stretching loudly. Before the teen had a chance of answering, he started again. "When you rest a bit I will show you how we're doing things here. There's been a slight disturbance on Sixth's turf. Normally Renji would have been sent there, 'coz he was a second-in-command there, but he's a bit… busy."

"With what?" Ichigo helped him up, and they started to walk slowly towards the stairs.

"He and Rukia – a crazy-ass midget you will meet later- work on a case of murders of the people, who wanted out. The fucker kills both man and woman, and we find kids, if they had any, two days later, each in different state and place. I had a meeting with one guy from the police- very irritating man by the way, he insisted that our fathers knew each other- and they finally sniffed it out, but they are as good as nothing. And he's new, so he wants to work together so badly." They continued to walk through the corridors. Ichigo pulled him lightly into different than the usual one, mumbling something about the bath. He pushed Grimmjow into the huge bathroom. Teen's mouth opened at the sight of the floor-level huge bathtub, scratch, the pool, in the middle of the room. "That's one of the few thing I like here!" Ichigo turned the water on and started to get naked. "Well anyway. Today we will be going to one of the Sixth's clubs. They deal with them, and they are 'protecting' some of them too, but Byakuya, I think I told you about him, has a freakin' stick up his hot ass…. Aren't you getting' in?" Orange-haired man stood there, clad only in his black boxers, both his shirt and trousers long lying in the corner. Grimmjow's eyes roamed over his body, but he quickly snapped out of his haze and turned around, pulling of his clothes as well. Ichigo smiled knowingly, and stiffing a chuckle, slipped inside the hot water and let the sight leave his mouth. Grimmjow slipped in too, in fair distance from the other, cheeks slightly flushed, eyes bored into water.

Orange-haired man observed him a bit, thinking about his sister. Neliel was as good as dead after Nnoitra and Szayzel(CHECK HIS NAME) ganged up on her. Petty sight – once such a strong and independent woman, now needing people to depend on. He pushed these thoughts away, when he saw Grimmjow stealing glances at him. Might as well help him relax a bit.

"Oi, kid." Ichigo rested his arms on the edge of the tub. "You like my body?"

Grimmjow stared at him in shock, gaping. Ichigo snorted.

"I thought so. Come here." Grimmjow stilled for a moment, wanting to hit himself for even considering the idea, but Ichigo spoke again in a low voice. "Come here, Grimmjow. I won't do anything you won't like me to." He hesitantly took one step forward, then another, and sat next to the man, visibly tensed. Ichigo touched his neck lightly, and he shivered, when he leaned in, whispering to his ear. "You have to learn to trust me, Grimm." Ichigo kissed his shoulder, then moved to nibble on the collarbone, and the hollow of his throat, mans fingers entailing in blue hair, massaging the scalp. "So relax. We will just fool around a bit." His lips ghosted over the smaller one's, gold and brown eyes asking for permission. The teen closed the distance between them slowly, bringing their lips together, in soft, delicate kiss. Ichigo pulled him onto his lap, and Grimmjow yelped at the sudden movement, trying to wiggle away, but the man steadied him. He took teen's hands in his own and guided them down his chests, sighting when they brushed over the nipples. Teen reddened even more.

"Ichi- Ichigo!" his hands caressed man's abdomen, feeling every muscle. He felt himself getting harder each minute. "What are you…?"

"Have you ever touched somebody this way?" whispered Ichigo, letting teens hands go, and wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist, and pulling him closer. Teen felt Ichigo's member slide against his, and he hissed, shaking his head franticly. "That's good." Man started to kiss him again, this time nipping at the bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues met, caressing in a lazy fashion. Ichigo let the teen lead for a while, then started to devour him slowly. His hands traveled up and down, touching lightly lower and lover, but trying not to scare him. Grimmjows arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled into the kiss, his hands moved to caress soft thighs.

"Ichi!" Grimmjow moaned, but immediately tensed, when Ichigo touched his member. "I… don't…"

"Calm down." Man whispered, moving one of his hands to the boy's cheek, the other still in place. "You are not afraid of me – you said it earlier, didn't you?" not waiting for an answer, he wrapped his fingers around Grimmjow's erection, and started to pump slowly, earning a long moans from him.

"Ichi… ah nnmn… Ichigo!"

He sped his movement, when he felt Grimmjow buck against his hand, and teen's palms exploring on their own. He pulled him into another breathtaking kiss. Saliva connected them, when they parted, panting heavily. Grimmjow threw his head back and cried out, nearing his climax.

"I'm gonna…. Ich-igo!"

"Then come, _Grimm._" One heated whisper pushed him from the edge, and he came hard, his eyes closed as he shouted silently. He rested his head on man's shoulder, breathing hard and bathing in the aftermath of his orgasm. Long fingers entailed in his blue hair.

"Do you.. want me to, you know?" he asked silently, motioning to the other's problem.

"No. It will go away. You don't have to." He let the teen sit back next to him and turned around, resting his head on the cold floor. Grimmjow watched the water fall down his back, following the web of the lines of the scars. He reached out his hand, and trailed one that ran from man's left shoulder all the way to his lower back, with his finger.

"How did you got them?"

"it's a long story." He sighted, closing his eyes. "I would have to tell you about my whole life, and… Ehh. Whatever. I would have to tell you sometime. But you won't tell anyone, understood?" he looked at the teen from the corner of the eye and saw him nod "I only remember my mother's face. She was a kind woman. Father and sisters… well their faces disappeared over the time."

"I was ten when it happened. Urahara said, that it was internal fighting in the First, and my dad was killed along with my grandfather, who was the Boss then. I don't know anything more, and I honestly don't want to. It's a fishy matter."

"Anyway, it was the time that Souske took me in." he chuckled darkly. "I was an idiot, thinking that he had my sisters with him. At first, I was to be sold to someone, but he has seen something in me apparently, as he let me stay, or more like held me prisoner. I wasn't the one to be someone's property, but he's one hell of a manipulative bastard. It took him two years to break me fully and make me one of his perfect little toys. I got this scars in that period. Aizen was younger then, and he actually showed a little bit off strong emotions from time to time." Teen stared at him intently, his hands on his knees. "For next years he trained me, made a tattoo on my lower back, and … you now what."

"I worked for him, and was allowed to go out on lone missions since when I was a sixteen-year-old. It is a common knowledge here that I worked for him, but I am forbidden ,by both Yoruichi and Urahara, meeting him alone. But I do from times to times anyway." The silence fell upon them, no one wanting to say anything. They washed, dried themselves off and got dressed again in spare clothes that Ichigo snatched on their way there.

"Why?" mumbled Grimmjow, casting his look to the side.

"He addicted myself to him. I go there, get my fix and leave. And he never made an attempt to make me stay." Ichigo opened the door and walked out, teen following him closely behind. "Don't be sorry for bein' curious, kid. Oh, one more thing. Don't say anything about what we did in the bath to Urahara. Damned bastard ordered me to meet Byakuya, and I bet will be jumping in happiness, I will have to struggle to keep myself alive."

"I… I wouldn't anyway." He mumbled. Ichigo laughed and pulled him closer to him, resting his arms on his shoulders.

After his secretary said her goodbyes to him, he took off his glassed and rubbed his forehead, throwing the papers in his hands on the desk. It was late, but just a moment ago Detective Hirako was here, arguing about his father, that apparently was the lead on the case of Ichigo's disappearance seventeen years ago. _What a coincidence,_ he thought, _apparently killing one Detective Hirako wasn't enough._

He turned around in his chair, facing the window. He was tired after the whole day of cleaning the mess that Gin made earlier and providing an alibi for the both of them, but still smiled at the memory of the man's fun.

The whole matter will come out, and he soon expected leader's meeting, after all Urahara's silly organization couldn't cover it up for eternity. They will panic sooner or later after that, and everything will be as he planned.

From Chaos there will be new God.

**I am an ass, updating randomly like that. I am truly sorry for this, I hope you don't hate me!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews so far**

**~The One**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo led him through the street, after they got out of his car. Teens hands were crossed on his chest.

"You're still not gonna talk to me? Don't be sucha whiny little bitch!" said Ichigo, ignoring a couple of looks that people send both him and Grimmjow. "You look good in that! It's Rukia who choose it!"

"But why the hell you can wear normal clothes, while I have to look like your bitch?!" he tugged on his black T-shirt angrily "It's too fuckin' tight!"

"That's the whole point. We go in, find the guy, clean the mess he made, find Byakuya and tell him that it's done, and then we will find someone to let us stay the night." Ichigo ignored the people, standing in the long line to get into the club, that shouted curses at him, and went straight in, throwing one look at the bouncer who tried to say something.

"So that's why you took spare clothes?" the end of his question drowned in the loud music, filling the crowded place.

Grimmjow saw sweat drenched bodies, dancing to the fast beat. A lot looked like they didn't knew where they were, their eyes vacant. Whole place was in the mist of a smoke, both machine-made and from people smoking near the walls, definitely not normal cigarettes. It was madness.(A/N: No it's Sparta!) Ichigo pulled him right through the middle of the mass, many of them, bumping into him, some going as far as to try and touch his hair and ass, clothed in tight jeans. Ichigo elbowed one idiot that tried to pull him into the kiss and rolled his eyes. They finally made it to the bar, and plumped onto the two barstools, after scaring two chicks to death.

"It's worse than hat n' clogs said it would be. The bastard who sells it is rich by now" Shouted orange-haired man, trying to over yell the noise. "You remember his face?!"

"Yeah!" teen nodded, glaring at the man, who was sending him weird looks, and was seated next to Ichigo. Orange head looked behind his shoulder, and smirking he leaned in to the teen, whispering into his ear. "That way he'll fuck off." When he nodded, man wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist, pulling him closer.

"What the hell has he done?"

"You see them all? Normally it wouldn't be so wild here. That moron sells some dangerous stuff that usage disapproved even Twelfth, specs in different kind of drugs." He nuzzled his neck, and the teen shivered, remembering their bath. "But for now, we find him, take him to the side and do our job." He backed off and waved at the barman, ordering two drinks. Grmmjow cocked a brow at the alcohol.

"Gin with tonic? That stuff is not enough to even make me tipsy."

"You drink that and you smell like alcohol. You act drunk and get what you want. I don't fancy having anything stronger on a mission, kid, and I'm too tired to actually solve this like I should." Ichigo grimaced, remembering him calming Kenpachi down. He gulped down whole glass at once, glancing around the place, catching a glimpse of familiar short, light-green haired girl, who looked way to young to be here. Ichigo gulped, when he recognized her. He made Grimmjow drink his alcohol and pulled him by his forearm in the direction of the backdoors, leading to the back alley. They might as well start with the obvious one. "Now you shut up and do as I say. Play hard to get in that alley."

"What?!"

They made it to the back door, with Grimmjow trying to make himself free, and Ichigo pushed them open, pushing him out. Man pinned the teen to the wall and started a bruising kiss. Teen struggled hard, and tried to shout, but Ichigo moved his arms above his head and silenced him with his mouth.

"Shaddup, bitch!" Ichigo shouted, replacing his lips with his hand, and pushing his knee in between Grimmjow's thighs. The teen had a 'what-the-fuck' look on his face, and tried to struggle out of orange-haired man's hold on his wrists. "Ya thought tha I 'd le' sucha cutie alone, huh? Yur ass's mine now…" he licked teen's jaw and nibbled at his ear. He heard footsteps behind him. _That was quick_, he thought.

"Hey, my friend." Ichigo shouted inwardly in victory, and turned his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatta hell, do ya wan'?!"

"I have something that will make it easier for you" said the stranger, walking toward them. He had short reddish hair, and was clothed in black. He couldn't has been more than twenty._ Another young idiot_, thought Ichigo.

"R'lly? Show me then, ma frien'"

The man was standing about half a meter from them, and when he took out small plastic bag with blue powder within, Grimmjow tried to shout again.

"Shaddup, whore!" yelled Ichigo, applying some more pressure on his mouth. "What's tha' stuff?"

"It's a new one. Makes them hot and bothered."

"How much?"

"For you… I will cut the price for you, if you give me a try on that little whore here." Teen shouted (at least tried to) angrily, but it came out as a pathetic whimper from behind of orange-haired man's hand.

Ichigo growled low in his throat and let go of the teen, quickly grabbed the stranger by his neck and pinned him to the wall just beside Grimmjow. Said teen breathed in loudly and coughed, when he was able to breathe properly.

"You asshole! I thought ya would suffocate me!" he shouted.

"Let me go, ya fucker! Don't you know who I am?!" yelled the stranger, struggling. He looked into Ichigo's eyes and something in his head clicked. He was fucked.

"You really thought that you can sell this shit here, and it would go unnoticed?" he squeezed harder, and man gasped for air like a fish. "Even if Byakuya didn't want to dirty his own hands, you should have known that he would contact us." Grimmjow watched, leaning against the wall.

"Why won't you just shoot him?" he asked casually, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Because I don't have to." The man answered, grinning madly. "I can just keep squeezing, and squeezing, till he's dead. It's quieter this way, don't you think?" he loosened his hold on the man's neck. "And funnier. You, idiot." He said harshly, making the man whimper in fear. "From where you have this shit?"

"I-I've stolen it!"

" You have stolen enough to make this whole place high?!" Shouted Ichigo, but then smiled kindly. Grimmjow eyed him warily, not liking how wrong such a kind smile looked on the other's features. His eyes were in the way. "I might just let you go if you tell me." He was gripping the man as strong as it was needed for him not to escape, but lightly enough to let him breathe properly. It appeared that he was thinking the same as Grimmjow, as he started to shake more violently.

"It just appeared at my place, I swear! There was a note with it saying that it would make me rich!"

"From who?"

"I don't know!" Ichigo looked at him closely, and started to grin.

"Are you a part of any division?"

"T-third…"

"Good. I never liked Gin anyway." Ichigo gripped stronger again.

"You said…!"

"I lied." Ichigo turned his head toward the stunned teen, still staring at the whole scene. "You wanna kill him?"

"What…?" Grimmjow shook himself out of the trance, and took one step back unconsciously. "I thought that…"

"Well, our job is to get a rid of everyone that can be a source of conflict. Besides, I want you to know the difference between killing someone with cold blood and protecting yourself from someone. Come here." The man said, in a tone that knew nothing of objection.

Grimmjow hesitantly ducked under Ichigo's arm and placed his hands on his, and looked into the soon-to-be-death's eyes, which spoke of fear. Teen's breath picked up slightly, only to transform into harsh panting. When he started to tighten his hands, every little sound , the muffled, banging beat of the music leaking from the inside, the cars passing by the alley on the street, the drunken shouts of people on the street nearby, and even the yells of the man he was killing, everything was slowly getting silent, apart from Ichigo's voice in his ears. Soft breath tickled his neck and he shuddered a little, trying to calm himself down from sick excitement he felt rushing through his veins.

"Harder, Grimmjow. He can still breathe." His words were loud like an avalanche to him. Man rested his chin on his shoulder, but he ignored it, all of his focus on his victim.

He didn't feel orange-haired man's hands slipping from underneath his own, but he felt his pray's rapid pulse, as much as his own. Reddish haired man's hands gripped his wrists in futile attempt of freeing himself, and he struggled wildly, his mouth opening and closing in hope for catching this one, so much needed breath, and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. Yells transformed into pathetic whimpers. Time slowed down making those minutes seem as hours, when his pray struggled less and less, his heartbeat slower and slower, until, just like that, it…

…stilled.

"It's enough, Grimmjow." Ichigo whispered, and the teen slowly came back to reality. He let go of the corpse, that fell to the ground ungracefully. Teen took a step back, hitting Ichigo's hard chest with his back and looked at the man he killed, into his open, glassy eyes, then at his own hands. His breath was calming down a little. "How do you feel?"

"I…"

Good.

Bad.

Wonderful.

Sick.

Extraordinary.

Confused as hell.

"… know the difference now."

"That's good. Come, we have to go to Byakuya now."

Ichigo didn't bug him further, leaving him to his own thoughts, only looking closely at him while was searching through the killed man's pockets, taking keys, a couple more packets with the drugs and his whole wallet.

Unlike earlier, they didn't have to make their way through the crowd, which Grimmjow was thankful for. He didn't feel like being with and close to people. They went up the stairs, and through the corridor that led to single, black door. Ichigo opened them and went inside, flashing a bright smile to him and shut the door with a loud bang.

"What. The. Hell?!"yelled Grimmjow, staring at the door. When he tried to open them, the knob resisted. His brow twitched, when he rested his back against the surface and slid down on the floor.

"I so hate your ass."

"Hey Byakuya!" shouted Ichigo, disturbing the peace of black-haired man's office. It was quite nice, sound-proofed room, and its simplicity said much about its owner- the only extravagant thing, beside a huge mahogany desk, was a wall made of glass. Ichigo could see the very same mass of people that he had to make his way through having fun, looking through it.

"It's Kuchiki-dono to you, Zangetsu." Byakuya said coldly from his sitting place behind the desk. Orange-haired man rolled his eyes, while sliding his fingertips over the backs of the books on shelves. He walked over to the couch and sat down, resting his feet on the coffee table. "Take your legs off the table, insolent brat."

"We're alone, Byakuya, call me by my name." said orange-haired man, getting as comfortable as he could. "Still have a stick up your ass?"

"I believe that is not of your concern. I assume you did what you were supposed to do, if you are here, Kurosaki. I am surprised that Abarai was not send here instead, through."

"He's off screwing your little sister in her precious morgue." Ichigo took one of the packets with the drug and threw it in front of Byakuya, who took it in his hand and lifted it on his eye-level.

"You will not speak of any Kuchiki in such a manner, you insolent brat." He opened his drawer and placed the bag inside. "Especially when you make Yoruichi visit me ." he added.

"I thought so. She's angry."

"Not much now. She is more disappointed, I think, and left the city a couple of hours ago." Man's brow twitched slightly when he remembered his ex-teacher's almost four hours long speech about ungrateful brats.

"What did she said about me?"

"She merely stated her opinion about your relation with Aizen-san. Nothing of my interests, but apparently she thought otherwise." He said, going back to what he has been doing before Ichigo barged in, which was sorting his paperwork out. Bills could be a pain in the ass when they were forgotten, and they usually tend to come back to kick you right it hurt when you expects it less. "Actually, one thing I want to know about. She said that you brought to the mansion 'Aizen's traitorous little slave' with you."

"He's not his slave. I bought him there, that's all. He seemed interesting, but I'm as disgusted with this as you are, Byakuya."

"Where is the said boy then? He should be following you right now, like you were following Urahara-san, as Seireitei's laws state, I believe." Kuchiki glanced at him from behind a particularly big gray envelope.

"Bet he's cursing me right now. I left him behind the door." Ichigo said, grinning madly. "Anyway, I think I saw a cop down there." He pointed at the club part of the building. "Dunno if Aizen knew about it though. The woman's crazy enough to come here alone just to have fun and that's what she's probably doing."

Byakuya nodded his head in acknowledgement, not even looking at him.

_A couple of hours earlier _

"I told you to stay in my office."

"With that creepy thing you have there?" asked Renji, smirking lightly, leaning against the wall casually. Like he wasn't observing Rukia, bend over the table with a scalpel in her hand, currently cutting out something he believed was the little girl's heart. He swallowed hard, when she finally got it out of the body, and whistling, weighted it. Renji shook his head wondering why even cutting somebody open she was so cute. It was sick on his part, he was certain of that.  
"Again, have you got something against my couch?" Rukia scribbled something on the chart, cursing when she stained it with blood. "It's a gift from Nii-sama, and I love it. The heart's okay." She mumbled to herself. "It's normal. She was a healthy child, with no real problems, maybe apart from being a little too thin. I can tell that the wound on her arm was made before her death, and her ankle was twisted too. A couple of cuts on her back and stomach, and one bruise on her fore arm. Nothing that could kill her though. She wasn't raped, and there is no trace of other sexual abuse. Her insides are in good shape, although the left lung is collapsed and her brain is kind of nonexistent now…" Renji was long accustomed to her talking to herself while working, but paid close attention to what she said. When she lifted the white cloth that have been covering girl's head and Renji paled a little. He hasn't seen it yet, having come down to the morgue right after Rukia had been done with examining the scull. _Her brain?, _he thought, gagging a little, _it's like her whole head's fuckin' nonexistent!_. Black haired woman let the sheet fall from her fingers back to its place. "This was the major cause of her death as you can tell."

"Even Ikkaku could tell what caused her death. It's fuckin obvious." Grumbled Renji. She snickered a bit.

"But I took a sample of her blood, and the test's running right now, as like the samples of her organs. I think she might had something in her system."

"Why?"

"Something was off with her blood, at least that what the idiot I have sent for her body said me. He said that it had had a sweet smell to it, nothing like a normal iron scent, more like vanilla, but it wore off since then."

"That's creepy."

"Yeah. The previous children's blood wasn't like that, but if I'll find something in her, then I'll know what to look of in them."

"How long will it take?" asked Renji, after blowing on his fingers. Down there was slightly colder then above.

"A half an hour, maybe fifty minutes. We can go up now, I'm finished with her." She said, while zipping the body inside a huge plastic bag and wheeling it to the actual mortuary, where the corpses have been held. Se took of her goggles and apron. "All that's left now is waiting for results."

"Yeah." Whispered Renji smirking lightly. He turned his head away from her and mumbled something out, too quiet for her to understand.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear!"

"Maybe…" he started, blushing madly. He wanted to slap himself for being so shy – all of the woman he has been with were easy to talk to, so why it was so difficult now?! "After this is over, would you like to go somewhere or something…?"

"Yes, sure."

_Still couple of hours ago_

"So guys, let's sum it up. You haven't found anything that could lead us to discovering who the suspect is?" the group in front of Shinji nodded, making him close his eyes in irritation. "And the victims' connection with the gang called Eleventh?" again nodding. "And you, Hiyori, any info on Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Apart from a ridiculous amounts of unpaid mandates, nothing." Small woman, sitting with her legs crossed on the table said. "Nothing on his disappearance too. It's like the guy vanished at the age of ten and came back to the live when he was fifteen."

"Kensei? Something about Sode-chick?" huge, white haired man shook his head.

Shinji rubbed his forehead, groaning. There was absolutely nothing more they could do. Most of the information they had was from Seireitei, and it wasn't enough- like the women he spoke with wanted him to back off. He sat down heavily in his chair and sighed, resting his forehead on the table.

"Ya know, Shinji, we can just let that Sode girl you have been speakin' with handle it. That's how it is done here. Hell, even Aizen's doing nothing!' said Hiyori.

"Yeah." Added Lisa, not stopping reading her hard-core yuri manga "It was always like this. Police handles small punks, and they do the rest."

"I'm not gonna let that fucker …"

"Detective Hirako. I think that you shouldn't talk like that in ladies presence."

Shinji looked to his left at Aizen sitting in the corner on the only armchair available in here. His favorite armchair. "Ladies? I don't see any …" he stopped speaking when he fell of the chair, with the pattern of Hiyori's sandal imprinted on his forehead and Lisa's manga in his gut.

"Detective Hirako." Aizen said calmly, with a smile on his face. "I believe that we have better things to do than wasting our time here. Somebody turned in again, and somebody have to interrogate him."

"They turn in only because they're scared." Mumbled Love under his nose and Kensei nodded in approval.

"Nevertheless, they do, so please, Rose and Love, go and do it." He said with a little more force to his voice. Said men walked away, groaning. "Good. And I have something to discuss with Detective Hirako personally, so…"

"Way to kick people out, Aizen-san." Snorted Hiyori, and stood up. "C'mon guys, I have cards in my desk. Wanna play?" everybody started to follow her.

Suddenly, quiet until now Hachi looked around and said:

"Has anybody seen Maschiru?"

"She's probably in the city." Said Kensei, shutting the door behind them.

Shinji stared after them, feeling the sudden urge to break something. The people he was forced to work with were all insane (maybe apart from Hachi), and terrible at what they were doing. Good buddies, but horrible police officers.

"We never had the chance of speaking about your meeting with Zangetsu. I believe that you wanted to ask me some more about him?" Aizen's smooth voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"How is that they don't know about Ichigo Kurosaki being Zangetsu? From what I heard from you, he's like famous here!"

"It's top secret, even the file you read. They may know about Zangetsu existing, but they won't tie him with Kurosaki-kun."

"Yeah. But for now, in his files I came across my father's person. I want to know if you know who killed him."

"So forward, Detective Hirako. I'm afraid I can't tell you that, because I don't know. We tried to search for his killer, but in vain. All we know till now, is that he was in possession of Kurosaki Ichigo's, who was missing at the time, position. I believe you read about it in the files."

"And Seireitei?"

"It was established half a year after his death. It is a very young organization."

Shinji looked closely at him. The man was smiling kindly, not minding any question he asked. Blond knew something was off. "What are your ties to Seireitei?" he asked suddenly, digging holes into the other's head, as if hoping to read the truth from the inside.

"I simply let them do what I think is the best for civilians and for me."

"And Kurosaki?" he observed the man hesitate a little before giving his answer.

"We've shared… a deep bond."

"By any means I don't want to pry, but what kind of bond?'

"I don't mind it at all, Detective Hirako. I feel like I owe you. I had been your father's colleague, and I wasn't able to find his killer." The man took a deep breath. "We've been lovers for quite a while."

Shinji's eyes widened and he gaped. Now that was something he wasn't expecting. He could see his Boss being indebted to Kurosaki in some way or another, hell he could think that they were friends, but that was something.

"For a couple of years actually, but I learned my lesson."

"What did he do?" he wanted to slap him for that question. He wasn't interested in a freakin' _gay_ romance Aizen had, he wasn't at all. Yeah, keep living in denial Shinji.

"He found somebody else. But I can't bring myself to hate him for it, actually it was me who pushed him away." Which was the closest to the truth Aizen ever said in their conversation.

Later on, Shinji got out of the room dumbstruck, without any information he wanted to hear- he still didn't know about his father's murder. And Aizen was sitting in Hirako's favorite armchair, smiling slyly. That should calm the prying Detective down for a while.

_Back to present_

Not so many knew that Ichigo actually enjoyed a silence that was always present when he met Byakuya. It was calming him down a lot, actually the black-haired man was almost the less annoying of all the people he knew in his life and he rarely got out of his office angered – he was relaxing (when he wasn't calling him an insolent brat) , some may said. He liked watching the man work, an oddity he shared with Rukia, mostly losing his grasp of time. So when he saw what hour it was, he paled. Grimmjow was behind the door about the hour and a half, and orange haired man had a feeling that he was pissed off. A lot.

So after saying goodbye to Byakuya and a couple of curses later, both he and the teen were back in his car. And his previous peace was replaced by furious anger, as Grimmjow was giving him silent treatment. He decided it was the damn time for the other to stop fusing, and opened his mouth to say something, but teen only grunted and looked through the window. Ichigo was angry now.

"Say something to me, or I swear that by the end of this night you'll be waving your virginity goodbye!" he shouted, gripping the wheel stronger to the point his knuckles went white.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet on this? I have no respect whatsoever and almost no sense of morality. I did worse than making you submit in a way you don't want to."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, still glaring through the window. Who might have thought that the man would be so pissed off with silence? He had every right to be mad – he had spent almost two fuckin' hours sitting in the hall like a dog.

"Where are we going?" he asked, not really caring for an answer.

"To that man's you killed house. He had his freakin' ID in his wallet, and I took the keys. We can spend the night there." Ichigo looked at the other from the corner of his eye, and saw him tense slightly. He saw that his eyes widened too, it reflected clearly in the window of the car. He decided that it wasn't a talk he wished to happen here and now, so he continued "But before I have to look through his things."

Grimmjow nodded absentmindedly, as he recalled the excitement he felt feeling his victim's pulse under his fingers. It was like he had shoot a line for the first time – he didn't know if he wanted more or if he wanted to forget. For now though, he tried to forget, giving his mind a bit of a rest for now. Ichigo didn't bug him more, but he felt a sudden urge to talk. He cursed quietly. He acted like a goddamn chick.

"How do you feel… when you kill?"

Ichigo glanced at him, taking a deep breath and wondering if it was too early to force him to kill someone. Although he brushed it off, as his mind told him that Grimmjow should be used to killing. He should be just careful not to like it to much.

"It's like nothing in this world. It's addicting. I feel a rush of adrenaline, and sick excitement in my gut. I want to laugh when I do it." The teen looked at him, stunned. "I hope that this answer your question well enough."

They were quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm after a mini course 'how to connect a computer to the Internet' provided by my friend, since my parents think that I have better grades without it. Bullshit. Anyway, I tried to make this one longer than the rest, since I haven't updated in such a long time. I hope it's good.

Thank You for your reviews so far, and I encourage you to review more,

~The One


	10. Easter Special!

**It's an Easter Special! and it has absolutely nothing with the plot of normal Stray, but I just thought that I would write something like that!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

One that would have an opportunity of walking into the room that Ichigo and Grimmjow shared, would froze in surprise, and then burst out laughing at the sight. Then probably that person would be tackled to the ground by an angry orange head, or eventually thrown out right away. Depends on the heat of the moment. Not that it mattered though, the door were locked, and the key was lying safely in Ichigo's pocket.

Now, why would the two lock themselves from the world to see on such a happy and full of delight day as Easter? The answer was quite easy to come up with – if you knew one crazy, perverted but very handsome (as he himself said) and always wearing a hat and sandals man. Everybody who knew Urahara even for a day, instinctually knew that they should keep away from him on _every_ holiday, at least to the time he found a new vict- ehm, willing participant to join him in his _very mature_ games, which everybody found incredibly joyful.

Well, maybe except a couple of people. Today, the wheel of fortune brought to Ichigo and Grimmjow a lot of bad luck. More accurately, yesterday, as that was the first (and the last) day, that blue-haired teen accepted something from Urahara. Said things were two coups of green tea, that he was supposed to drink with Ichigo, to relax, as hat n' clogs said. And relax it did.

Ichigo gulped a half of his drink at once, and Grimmjow followed him shortly after, drinking all of it. A moment later , orange-head fell to the floor. The teen didn't have the time to react, as his eyes closed and he drifted off to the happy land.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up first, the curses already on his mouth as he spotted Grimmjow still unconscious on the floor next to him. He froze, when he caught a glimpse of the teen's head, and what were on it. Slowly, he raised his hand to the top of his own head, and terrified, he found out that he too was having a small… problem. Two problems actually. He grabbed the teen, slung his on his shoulder, and made a crazy run to his own room. When he was inside he threw Grimmjow on the bed and quickly locked the door, mentally thanking God that nobody have seen them. He settled on the floor beside the bed, resting his back against the wall and facing the sleeping teen, he waited.

Granted, he didn't have to wait too long, as Grimmjow rolled on his other side, mumbling something incomprehensible and opened his eyes. He blinked once. He blinked twice. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Then he started to laugh.

"You better look at yourself, you brat." Hissed Ichigo with a voice full of venom, that made little children cry instantly. "It's all your fuckin' fault!"

"Wha-?" the teen reached out to touch his head, and much like Ichigo earlier, he froze.

"Pink clashes with your hair color, kid." Said Ichigo, snickering loudly, already thinking of a revenge. "Mine are black. They at least match. Whoa, don't tug on them, I tried!" he added quickly, when Grimmjow started to pull frantically on the object on his head. Ichigo stood up and caught his hand to stop him, but teen flinched, sending them both back on the bed, Ichigo on the top of the other.

Awkward silence filled the room, but orange-haired man quickly regained his senses. He smiled widely, and teen's eyes widened.

"You know, you look kind of sexy in them, kid." Purred Ichigo into his ear, making him shudder. Grimmjow tried to push the other off of him, but failed miserably, when Ichigo closed his mouth over his pulse, licking it with his tongue and sucking lightly.

"Whatta heeee…ahh!" his pitiful attempt of resisting died out incredibly fast, and his sentence ended in a long moan, that made him red from embarrassment. Ichigo on the other side seemed to not mind, as he attacked teen's another hot spot – right behind his left ear.

"Since we are rabbits right now, what would you say about a little, hot make-out session?" he whispered to the other, sliding his hand down his chest to rest it on the edge of his pants. "Would you like that, my sexy, Easter bunny?" he grind himself into the other, causing another heated moan to escape Grimmjow's mouth. He connected their lips in a heated, rough and bruising kiss, feeling younger's arousal on his thigh.

They discarded their clothes in no time, and soon were rubbing, touching and kissing every little part of skin exposed to the light. Grimmjow's moans grew louder, as Ichigo started to slowly kiss his way down his chest, giving a lick to each of the nipples as he went down. Suddenly, teen flipped them so that he was on top, and started to do exactly the same.

"Grimm… jow … shit!" Ichigo moaned, as the other reached his stomach and dipped his tongue in the belly button. Man's hand caught him under his chin as he was going to give a first, inexperienced lick to the hot, erect cock presented before him. "You don't have to…"

"Shut up" he mumbled and freed his face from Ichigo's grip. He licked the swollen head, grimacing at the taste a little, and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. His hand wrapped itself around the base, stroking, the other went to cup his balls. Ichigo threw his head back, his eyes rolled closed and his fingers gripping blue hair, massaging the scalp. He fought off the urge to fuck his mouth with abandon, but his hips still twitched at the sensation of the wet heat surrounding him.

Grimmjow started to enjoy the sounds Ichigo was making, and doubled his effort, taking a little more of the man's cock into his mouth, looking directly at the orange-head.

Their eyes connected, and Ichigo almost came from the sight of the teen on his shaft, bobbing his head in time with his strokes. He didn't last any longer though, and climaxed a minute later, crying out Grimmjow's name.

In the same time, the lock in the door was broken, and three persons stumbled in.

Renji stared at them with his mouth agape, and immediately after, ran out, screaming something about not being a man anymore.

Rukia squealed in delight, and started to take pictures with the new camera, that her brother lend her. Soon after she took off, in fear for the pictures being taken away.

Urahara just smirked, and made a comment about taking care of Ester eggs, and that the tournament will be held later on the day. He reminded Ichigo about their bet, and waltzed out, whistling happily. At least he shut the door behind him.

Grimmjow kneed frozen, mere inches away from Ichigo's cock, with his cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. Ichigo on the other side watched him with lust filled and hungry look on his face. He quickly yanked the teen up by his ears and kissed him, tasting his own come. Well, he didn't mind right now. He flipped them so he was back on top, and whispered to the very red, very embarrassed teen.

"Wanna go again, my cute sexy…"

"Don't end that sentence you… !"

Ichigo shut him up with another kiss, his eyes gleaming.

**I hope you liked it.**

**~The One**


	11. Chapter 10

Shinji groaned at his hurting hand. He had to fill out like a mountain of paperwork, and that took him about three hours of constant writing. Without a freakin' minute for a freakin' coffee break. But he didn't fancy doing it all in his flat, so he sucked it up. And now was late. Like late. And he only had to take this shit to Aizen's office. And he will be free.

Hirako stood up and measured the pile in front of him. He took a deep breath, then another, and slowly lifted the paperwork. It reached up to his chin, and was damn heavy. He fought to remain balance for a while, and slowly started to make his way towards his boss' office. He will just leave it there, and go back to his own, cold bed, he thought.

When he was at the door though, he froze, upon hearing Aizen's voice.

"_He is slightly ill-tempered, but it's not something unfamiliar to you, my …"_

His who? He leaned in to hear better, but even then he caught only fragments.

"… _could meet… rules as always..."_

_Oh GOD,_ Shinji thought, wanting to run, but not able to move away at the same moment. He so didn't need to know about Aizen's private time. Which seemed fairly kinky by the way. He tried to shake the image of his boss tying somebody up, dressed in black leather…

"…_Ichigo, until later."_

Shinji's eyes widened, as he heard Zangetsu's name. He lost a track of time, drowning in questions that seemed to grow in number with every day he spend in here.

Howl long do they know each other? _(Long, he said.)_

Why the hell are they on first name basic? _(They were lovers, he said.)_

What are Aizen's ties to Seireitei? _(Almost none, he said.)_

Is he connected with any of the other gangs?

.

.

.

Why the fuck it always happens to me?

"Detective Hirako, may I know what are you doing, standing in front of my office this late? You should go home and rest."

He looked up, right into Aizen's kind and warm eyes, trying to hide his anxiousness, but he knew that brown-haired man knew he heard. He just didn't know how much.

_(Coz you're fuckin' unlucky, buddy.)_

Ichigo rubbed his forehead, whipping off the sweat there. The man sighed and got off of his knees, walking to the next room to check on the sleeping teen. Cleaning the bedroom of the smallest two-room flat he has ever seen, that the guy they had killed lived in, took him almost three hours. He found the majority of the items he was looking for – mostly self-made alcohol (some good stuff actually. He will buy a nice ribbon and present it to Urahara), some typical and fairly normal drugs (every one labeled and recognized, now resting in his bag) and the blue substance the guy wanted to sell around the Sixth territory (for further analysis). He collected some fingerprints, hoping that there were not that idiot's only. Nothing that could lead to those who could send this stuff here. Damn his luck.

Ichigo sighed and sat in the bed, resting his head on his elbow, closing his eyes. He wondered lightly that if letting Grimmjow sleep here, in the bed of the very man he killed, wasn't pushing it too far. It damn was, but the teen had fallen asleep on the doorstep, where Ichigo had ordered him to wait while he cleared the bedroom and he couldn't exactly have him sleep on the floor, so he pulled the sheets off and pushed the other on it. He was out in fuckin' in an instant.

Ichigo decided to have a break from his, and wandered to already clear kitchen. Well, saying it was clean was a little too much, as the whole place looked like a dumping ground. He sat beside the table after getting a bottle of water he brought with him, and cursed himself for not thinking about anything to eat while he knew that he would have to check this flat out. His stomach grumbled loudly, and he fought off his hunger and the urge to rummage through the dead man's fridge. Not that there was something acceptable there – almost everything was out of date.

He took out his cell phone and saw that he had two messages. Sighing, he put the phone to his ear and listened to them. One was from Rukia. Her voice filled the silence in the room, making him shiver lightly at the sudden noise that attacked his ear drum.

_Hi Ichigo, it's me, Rukia. I know you asked me to not involve you in this any further, but I need your help. I really tried to catch Urahara-san, but he disappeared into thin air, much like Yoruichi-san. I can't go to the Twelfth, because of the orders. You had some experience with drugs before you … you know. I just found something in the little girl's blood… and I have never seen it before. I run some tests and brief traces of this were found in the others. At least some components that match the original. I will tell you more tomorrow. I am sorry… really."_

He clutched the phone tighter, trying not to throw it out of the window. He will have to go there, and see their corpses. The sheer thought of it made him sick. He pushed another button to listen to the second message.

_Good evening, Ichigo. Or more probably good night. You always listen to the messages when everybody's asleep, so I think that Grimmjow-kun is resting now, isn't he?_

Orange-haired man froze upon hearing the oh so familiar voice.

_I hope you liked my… generous offer. He is slightly ill-tempered, but it's not something unfamiliar to you, my Ichigo, and I still want my one night alone. It was such a long time since you were able to spend time with me that I became slightly… desperate to have you within my reach. Maybe we could meet, let's say tomorrow or the day after? On the same rules as always, in the same place. Urahara-san doesn't know where we meet yet, I assume. So good night, my Ichigo, until later._

He sat there, not able to move. He knew that Aizen would want to contact him sooner or later, but he always waited for Ichigo to call him anyway. He was always patient. It was true that he wasn't with Souske like that for almost two months now, and his own body started to betray him every now and then. He hated it, but he shook it off, deciding to concentrate on the task he was given.

He chuckled, knowing full well that he won't be able to forget about the other's offer.

He looked through the window to distract himself, but saw nothing apart from the empty field of concentrate and a couple of street lights. Nobody was out around this time, in the middle of the night, in such a dangerous place – maybe beside all the punks that played tough. Or Gin's men, but the silver-haired man liked to play on Aizen's turf since he let him.

He picked up a small noise from around the flat, followed by a lot of curses.

"Don't touch anything!" he shouted, playing with the rim of the plastic gloves he was wearing. "Only kitchen, bedroom and living room are clear, kid!"

"I heard you. Don't havta yell." Came a grumpy, full of sleep voice from the entrance. Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and smiled tiredly, motioning for the other to sit with him. Teen slumped on his chair, yawning. Orange-head did the same out of reflex and glared at him.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Every time you yawn I yawn too. It's fuckin' annoying." (AN: I yawned when I wrote that. Did you too?)(AN2: I just reread it. And yawned again!)

Grimmjow's brow raised at this, but he fought off another yawn. "How long did I sleep?"

"Five hours." Ichigo snorted, taking another sip from the bottle. "At least this guy was a moron. The cleverest thing he did was to hide the drugs under the loose board under his bed." Grimmjow tensed a little and looked to the side, avoiding the man's gaze.

"And we can just stay here, not worrying about the …"

"It's not like we're here to find who killed him, are we kid?" Ichigo looked at him intensively, trying to make an eye contact. "And the police won't be interested in finding out who did this. The guy was a gangster." Grimmjow gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles slowly turning white. Ichigo grinned at that, the urge to fuck something up and to punish somebody, even the teen right next to him steadily growing. "Oh God, you knew exactly in what you are getting involved the very moment your idiotic mind figured out that getting caught by Souske was the best way you can find that stupid … sister of yours." He bit his tongue just in time to preserve any unneeded information to go out of his mouth. But he was angry, angry like hell. Because of both Rukia, who asked him to come and help her and the bastard, that decided he would invite him for a freakin' round of fucking without consequences.

"Souske?" Grimmjow glared at him, his own anger raising. "You are on first name basic with that…"

"Don't change the fuckin' topic!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the table, making Grimmjow jump. The man stood up and walked to the sink, gripping it's edge. "You are starting to regret. I don't ask you to like it, just don't regret. Just accept that you took a life, and it was fuckin' unmoving to you!" he took the first object that happened to be a glass and threw it at the wall next to Grimmjow, who covered his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The teen yelled, his eyes going wide. He felt fear coiling deep in his stomach, at the sight of Ichigo's face. His two-colored eyes shone with a dangerous, murderous even gleam. Grimmjow stood up, clenching his fists, remembering seeing something like that in the underground training room, after the other's fight with Renji.

"Ichigo?" the teen whispered, glaring at the other. Ichigo froze. Their eyes met, and in an instant, the man was calm again.

"I'm sorry. I just… needed something to take my anger out on. So happened to be on you." He slowly walked to the teen. His fingers brushed across Grimmjow's cheek in apologetic manner. He had a cut on his forearm, from the glass that was spilled on the floor. "Oh. I have to clean this. Sit." He pushed him lightly on the chair, that wondrously wasn't knocked over while their little fight. Ichigo grabbed a couple of gauzes, a bandage, another bottle of water (shit the last one!) not wanting to risk using a water from the tap. Unfortunately he didn't have anything to disinfect the cut, so he uncapped one of the bottles of the self-made alcohol and took a gulp from it and grimaced. "Oh… shit. Good stuff."

"You're … fuckin' …. unbelievable!" laughed Grimmjow, while Ichigo set out to work, having put on another pair of plastic gloves. He observed curiously as the man gently probed the wound to find out if there were any pieces of glass in there. Then he looked at the teen and smirked. "What…? Oh goddammit! You fucker!" Grimmjow howled, when Ichigo without a word poured the alcohol on the cut. "It hurts…!"

"…like a bitch, I know." Sighed Ichigo, putting the gauze over it. "But kiddies and puppies still love me." he added, chuckling lightly. He let out a relived breath, as the teen didn't seem affected by his outburst.

"You're quite good at this." Hissed Grimmjow, when he got a little over the pain.

"Yeah. I am a doctor after all. All the papers are falsified, but still." Ichigo started to wrap the bandage around Grimm's forearm. "Urahara made sure that I'm covered. Officially, I'm an owner of the small clinic in Karakura. But normally it is managed by the two of my friends. You will meet them somehow. You would like one of them."

"Just one?"

"Yeah. She's like a little sister to me, but if you're anything like me… can't lie, she's hot."

"Really…?" murmured Grimmjow, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, not your taste then?" Ichigo asked, finishing his work. He saw a soft blush on the teen's face, and grinned, taking his chin in his fingers. He looked him right in the eyes. "That's good. I like having all of your attention." He purred, laughing when the other pulled away from him. "Just a joke, kid."

"Yeah, right." Grimmjow huffed, turning his back on him.

Ichigo changed his gloves again, deciding to go back to work he set off earlier. He packed back his bag. When he was leaving, he caught a barely hearable whisper.

"Don't worry. Nel used to lose her patience from time to time, so I'm used to this. She had a lot of shit on her head too."

Ichigo just sighed and walked out, pretending to not to hear. The Nel he knew was apparently different. Less emotional.

The rest of the night flew quickly, without either of them really talking, apart from Grimmjow's occasional questions about orange-haired man's work. Ichigo quietly thanked God for that – he didn't want him to know too much too early.

***

Not only Ichigo and Grimmjow had a shitty evening. Urahara found himself stuck in his office (of all of the places he could has been in!), which he hated greatly. Same room hadn't done anything bad to him – it was only the bad memories it would always bring, along with a mountain of work and/or some difficult situation in need of solving.

And today was one of such. He was getting phones from all districts of city, or more accurately, from all gang leaders, who demanded all kind of answers he didn't want to give or didn't have. Even now he tried to calm Komamura, who found out that one of his men's (who was found as the second victim) killers were still out there, not like Seireitei said, six feet underground. To say that he was furious was underestimating his wrath – the victim, or rather victims were very close to him, as the Seventh was constructed more like a family than a gang (pretty much like the Thirteenth, just a little more strict).

"Tengen-san, I really have no words to explain my actions, but you have to understand that….Yes, and… " Urahara sighed, listening to another round of rambling. Like never in his life he felt the need to tell the man on the other side to go and fuck his dog if he didn't have anything to do beside bugging him. Suddenly he froze, his eyes widening. "Tengen-san, I believe that confirming those gossips by calling a meeting is wrong. It will cause…" the line went dead. He threw the phone on the desk and run a hand through his hair, playing with the rim of his hat with the other. His annoyance reached it's limits when the device from hell started ringing again, so he acted on impulse. He took the scissors out and cut the cable, snickering madly. Then he proceeded with his cell phone, taking the battery out.

He sighed contently, throwing his legs on the table and covering his eyes with his hat. Not that somebody would search for him here. He only wished that Yoruichi would stop being mad at Ichigo and come back.

**AN: It took so long to write this with all that gloomy atmosphere in my country! Anyway, I feel that this chapter sucks. Sucks so much. But you don't have to tell me this. **

**Thank you for reviewing, and I encourage you to review more!**

**~Biksbit**

**P.S. I changed my pen name. Last one was lame. **


	12. Chapter 11

Shinji downed his fourth coffee this morning in a futile attempt of waking himself up, having not slept whole night. All because of the yesterday evening (night) and the words he eavesdropped accidentally. He wasn't able to close his eyes even for a moment, thinking about them constantly and drowning in questions that swirled around his head. Finally he came up with the simplest of the plans – he got a tracking device inside Aizen's briefcase, when the man was busy scolding one of the younger policemen for calling a lady an 'old hag' or something.

He shifted in his chair, trying to get into more comfortable position on the hardest furniture he ever sat in. He looked angrily to the left, at Aizen who sipped his tea quietly, not minding his glare at all, and who was _again _sitting in his favorite armchair. Shinji gagged a little at the smell of the drink and wondered if his taste buds were mutated or something – every fuckin' morning the man had had a different kind of tea, each one utterly disgusting.

They were in the meeting room where all those lazy bums (like Shinji liked to call his team) liked to hang out around. He looked to the corner where Hiyori, Kensei, Rose and Love were playing poker. Mashiru, who had came back from her escapades, was yelling out silver-haired man's cards, making him loose miserably. Hachi meditated and Lisa read her perverted manga on the chair across the room, not paying any attention to her surroundings...

"So, Detective Hirako, have you had any sleep at night?" …which left him alone with Aizen. "You look pretty tired."

"Well…" he thought about some lie quickly. "My neighbor had one of his… eh… fits … and he was hitting a pipe with a baseball bat in his apartment right below mine and I had to go down there and beat him to a pulp but it was already three in the morning and I haven't gotten much sleep…?" he said quickly, cursing himself for such a lame excuse and fidgeting slightly in his chair.

"Ah, that's what I suppose you call loving neighbors, Detective Hirako." The brown-haired man was watching him quietly, not minding the obvious lie and Shinji almost howled in relief.

"Anyway, Mashiru there" he pointed at the green-haired girl "had actually learned something about Seireitei's ties to the Sixth and I would like to discuss it with you…"

"Detective Hirako." Said Aizen calmly , setting his cup on the table. "I think we all explained to you that police force don't mingle in Seireitei's affairs. I assume that your stubbornness is brought because your father case and the fact that you are extremely good at your job from what I heard from your old superior, but please don't do this anymore." He exclaimed, looking at him with a kind yet slightly superior way. "And I won't be present here for the rest of the day."

"Why?" asked Shinji, dropping the previous subject.

"Family matters and a meeting with long-time friend of mine." Aizen smiled softly. "Let's just make better of Seireitei's existence and let them take some weight off of our shoulders, Detective Hirako."

"Yeah." Muttered blond man, crossing his arms on his chest.

Right then a very scared-looking Hinamori entered the room, looking around awkwardly.

"Oh, Hinamori-chan. Is something the matter?" Aizen asked warmly, smiling at her. Woman blushed and nodded her head.

"Your friend confirmed that he wishes to meet you tonight, Aizen-san." She uttered, playing with her loose hair. "And …" she hesitated slightly, searching for the right words. "… Gin-san called to say that the meeting was called tomorrow."

Brown-haired man smiled brightly, and his eyes shone – everything was going according to his plan. He nodded at Hinamori, dismissing her quietly. Soon after he stood up.

"Well, I think I will go now. If there will be any problems, just call me. Goodbye, everyone."

The group muttered their goodbyes and he exited. Shinji just looked after him, quickly changing his seat to the armchair, trying to throw the thoughts about the _friend_ Aizen was seeing today. No need to stress out, not like he could follow them … right? He grinned evilly.

"Oh hell yeah…" he sighed.

Now, it couldn't be so bad. Right? He would just take a deep breath and open the door he stood before for last fifteen minutes, since Ichigo pushed him out of the car, telling him to go in and learn. On top of that after a ride full of near-death experiences, which he had rather never went through, the orange-head ordered him to enter a hospital- the place he truly hated.

Grimmjow looked up at the huge sign above, saying 'Kurosaki Clinic' and sighed, annoyed beyond the point of normal man's endurance. He felt worn and tired, after all the previous night's events and Ichigo's outburst earlier. The fact he still wore the same clothes, which made him look like a cheap whore didn't help at all. The teen shook his head and raised his hand to finally enter the goddamned clinic , when the door opened almost making him fall hard on his ass.

"You're goin' in or what?" Grimmjow looked up at the female. It had to be one, but her short black hair and doctor's gown hid all her feminine features. She had a plaster on her left cheek and looked like she got out of the fight. "Oi! Heard me, punk?!"

"Punk?!" his eyebrow twitched, as he opened his mouth to yell back at her. "Listen, I'm not a punk you wannabe quack!"

"You-!" just as she was about to punch him, a hand caught her arm and pulled it back gently.

"Tatsuki-chan! How many times I told you not to hurt our patients even more?" asked sweet voice. It belonged to the bustiest chick (beside his sister) he had ever seen. She had her long, auburn hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and was clothed in a _very _tight nurse uniform – in fact if not for it's plain white color and the red belt around her waist it could be easily mistaken for that used in fairly … different situations. The most amazing thing about her was that she stayed oblivious to it, as she bowed slightly, exposing her chest even more. "Good afternoon, I'm Orihime Inoue, please come inside!"

"Don't be polite toward punk perverts, Orihime!" said Tatsuki, hitting her lightly in the head.

"I'm not a pervert!" he hissed angrily, clenching his fists. "I'm … Ichigo's … eee…" Tatsuki's eyes widened slightly when she heard Kurosaki's name, but then she grinned happily.

"That changes everything!" she exclaimed and pulled him inside. The door closed behind him with a loud slam. He was dragged through the hall half-filled with people, Inoue following closely behind with a bright smile. "Orihime, give him some proper-looking clothes. I have to go and work."

"Of course!" auburn-haired said, waving at her. Then she turned to the rather confused teen "Well, follow me, Blue-kun!"

"Name's Grimmjow." He muttered lowly, being called everything beside his own name. "Oi, wait! Tell me what's going… on?" he followed the girl through the door, which led to a normal house.

"Kurosaki-kun didn't explain again? That's the Kurosaki-kun for you~." she whined, shaking her head slightly, never stopping walking. "This clinic is acting as his cover for police and all! And it's connected to the house I and Tatsuki-chan sleep in! Kurosaki-kun lived here before he…" she suddenly stopped, hesitating slightly.

"It's his family house? I thought that he lived like some sorta big shoot." Said Grimmjow, knowing what would leave her mouth next: before he was snatched by Aizen. She looked above her shoulder when she walked up the stairs, grateful.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun prefers different … living arrangements. He sleeps here when he has nowhere else to go!" she sounded too happy when she said that. Her eyes were casted down, looking away, as she stopped and opened the door with a fifteen on them. He walked in after her. "I will try to find something! Kurosaki-kun liked tight clothing when he was your age so much, that many old fat man would try to hit on him whenever we got out!" she chirped, rummaging through the closet, letting him look around the room. It was small and kind of empty, with only a bed and the desk. There were no pictures, no posters, nothing to decorate the walls.

Suddenly a pair of jeans were thrown at him, followed by a t-shirt. "Whatta..?!"

"Ohhh, I'm sooo sorry!" Inoue said loudly. He swat dropped, wondering if she knew that it didn't sound like that at all. "You just seemed lost in thoughts!"

"It's nothing, Inoue." He answered and her eyes grew distant, like she was remembering some precious old memories. "Inoue?"

"Oh, I sort of spaced out! I was remembering my art assignment way back at high school! It was about me in the future and I drew me as a robot, with all those superb flashy things like lasers in the eyes and super speed!" she exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands happily.

"You wanted to be … a robot?" he asked dumbstruck. "With lasers?"

"Yes! Tatsuki-chan said that I was silly, but Kurosaki-kun was all nice and told me he liked it…" her smile faded for a millisecond.

"You went to the high school together?" Grimmjow pulled his skin-tight t-shirt over his head and replaced it quickly with the one Inoue gave him, not giving her a chance of seeing his lower back and did the same with pants.

"No, we met when he was sixteen. He was… uh… homeschooled by Urahara-san." She said, looking away from him with a light blush on her cheeks. "I remember he was uncomfortable both here and in Urahara-san's mansion, and would always leave for the night only to come back in the morning. We always pretended that we didn't know. Before Chad, his best friend moved away from country to help his own family. Then he started to disappear for weeks."

Grimmjow stared at her with wide eyes, having heard more than he wished he would. The woman before him still looked at the floor, playing with the material of her belt. He couldn't help wondering what Ichigo did to her, seeing that her interest in him was pretty obvious.

"And that quack?"

"Tatsuki-chan? She knew him since four! She always like to tell how she would beat him up at the dojo back then when they were kids and make him cry!" her smile came back and he sighed in relief, not knowing why. It just felt as she was made for being shielded away from any hurt. She should wear a T-shirt saying 'Princess in need of saving'. "Oh, I should probably tell you what Kurosaki-kun meant by saying you to learn!"

"How did you…?"

"Well, you're his … third I think student." She tapped her chin, thinking hard. "He wants you to learn some basic about medicine, and different poisons and drugs. Tatsuki-chan will teach you the first one, and I'm specialist when it comes to last meals!" again, she sounded way to happy and looked way too innocent when she said that, making him sweat drop - again. "But everyone love my cooking!"

"I… I'm sure they do." He mumbled. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no! I have to help Tatsuki-chan in clinic! You won't be useful, so just stay here and rest! You look like you didn't have much sleep!" she said and quickly rushed out of the room, mumbling something about old people being rather whiny. He plopped on the bed, laughing quietly. He was more than sure that those geezers wouldn't be mad at her even if she had told it right into their faces.

He threw himself on the bed and sighed contently, having finally a few moments for himself and himself only – lately there was always someone with him, as if they wanted to make sure he didn't sneak out back to Aizen.

Not in his live again.

He could hear Tatsuki-quack shouting at someone down below in the clinic part and snorted, running a hand through his hair. After a while of looking at the ceiling, he rolled onto his stomach. His arm fell to the floor, and touched a box stashed hastily under the bed. Curious, he pulled it out and opened.

"Disappeared over the time, huh?" he muttered, as his fingertips brushed over the smiling faces in the family photos. "Liar." He pushed them slightly aside and found another small wooden box, with a pedant inside. Suddenly, he closed it and pushed under the bed as if it had burned him.

He rolled over and started to stare holes through the wall. He lied to him. But more importantly, why had it ruined his mood so much?

Ichigo ignored the secretary in the hall and went straight to the stairs he knew led to the morgue. He entered without as much as knocking, looking around and trying to find Rukia. He spotted her to the left, leaning down to look through her microscope.

"Hi Rukia." He chuckled when she jumped frantically and yelped.

"Ichi- Ichigo, you bastard!" she panted, clutching the edge of the table. "I almost destroyed the samples of someone's heart!"

His brow rose and she shook her head muttering something under her nose.

"Where is Renji?" he asked, casually walking around some old man's corpse to her. "I thought he was here with you?"

"He's upstairs, handling the paperwork." She said.

"Renji?! Paperwork?!" he was shocked at least – his red-headed friend hated paperwork. But then he smiled slyly. "He asked you out."

"Yes he…" she blushed "Of course he didn't! He just wanted to be helpful, that's all!"

"Yeah." He snorted, smiling. He looked around and saw another table with a small corpse covered in white cloth. "That's her?"

"Yes. But I have all the data here. No need to look there Ichigo." She handed him papers. He skimmed through them and then looked above it at her.

"What you're standing here for? That will take some time, so take that bag over there and work, midget."

"I'm not a midget! You all are just too tall!" she fumed but grabbed the bag anyways. "Why can't you do this yourself?!"

"Because" he waved the papers before her eyes "you owe me."

She glared at him, and just as she was about to yell at him, he cut in.

"I'm gonna meet Souske today."

"Oh." She didn't look at him. "And Grimmjow?"

"At the Clinic."

"And you need a cover, huh?" she asked, eyeing a quite a few bottles of alcohol. "If anyone asked, you've spent the night in my house."

"Thanks Rukia."

"No problem." She sighed.

Comfortable silence followed. He read the text carefully and then his eyes widened slightly. "You extracted this from the kid's blood?"

"Something you've seen?"

He shook his head, which wasn't exactly a lie. Way back at Aizen's, when he was able to wander around the base freely but not outside, Souske liked to tell him on what he was working. That time he developed a substance quite similar to this, just different in the strength and color – it was vibrant red, while now, from the description he read it was light blue … Blue. Oh shit. Suddenly he thanked God that he left the packet with the drug in his car, having brought only one, which was now hid in his pocket. Before he did anything, he had to talk this over with Souske tonight, and later with Urahara if he confirmed everything.

He gulped, closing his eyes. It was a tough decision, which could lead to more than one unnecessary death and quite an ugly conflict, knowing Zaraki's temper, Komamura's being so stubborn, Soi Fon's stick in the ass and all the rest… He glanced over at Rukia, who was busy checking the fingerprints with the ones in police base – he had long ago got the password from Souske, and wondered if Ukitake-san would like to kill the murderer as well. He wondered if he himself would be able to do it, and he rubbed his forehead, realizing that probably no. Hiding behind the orders won't be possible anymore.

"Every single one of the same person." Rukia called out, turning around. "Running tests on the rest will have to wait though. I have my own work."

Well, shit. Did he really thought that it would be _this_ easy?

**AN: Yes that's it. And there will be Aizen/Ichigo next chapter, I promise. Really!**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**~Biksbit**


	13. Chapter 12

It was as expected.

Everything was perfect. Huge bed and bedroom. Nice design of the living room. Full wet bar, with all kinds of expensive alcohol. Fancy suite altogether, just as Sosuke liked it. One of the rooms was closed, but Ichigo didn't give it much of a though. The orange-haired man sat on the couch after getting rid of his jacket and waited impatiently. It wasn't like Sosuke to be late, even if it was only ten minutes...normally he was here long before Ichigo.

He turned around suddenly at the sound of the door being unlocked, and saw the brown-haired man smile at him kindly. Well, it didn't have the same effect as it did when he had his glasses on and looked like the clumsy, gentle man he pretended to be. Aizen walked slowly behind him and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, then moved them up toward his neck.

"Good evening, Ichigo." He leaned down slightly and nuzzled his soft, spiky hair. "I'm sorry for being late...I was preparing a surprise for you."

"Oh really?" Ichigo snorted and moved away from Aizen's touch. "Listen, I wanted to tal-"

He was cut off by Aizen grabbing him by the back of his neck and titling his head to kiss him. Ichigo tried to protest, but it was muffled by the other's mouth.

"All of you young ones want to talk so much nowadays." Brown-haired man whispered playfully, sitting next to Ichigo. "Since when are you all so serious?"

"Since when are you not?" Ichigo mocked, crossing his arms on his chest. "And it's really import- for fuck's sake cut it out!" he yelled, knocking away the hand, that wandered on his thigh. Aizen just looked at him and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Leave the business talk for later, Ichigo."

The world spun violently and soon after he was pinned down on the couch with Aizen hovering over him. Their faces were only inches apart, and he felt the other's breath tickling his nose.

A leg moved in between his thighs, parting them slowly and rubbing his still clothed flesh. Ichigo closed his eyes and twisted his lips into a lazy smile. He reached up to tangle his fingers in short brown hair as Aizen's hands roamed over his chest. When they strayed under the cloth of the shirt and stroked the muscles teasingly, the older man drew in a shuddering breath.

"I missed you, my Ichigo." The words were whispered softly over his neck, and they made him shiver. "So much..."

"You see me every now and then," Ichigo gasped as the older man unbuttoned his shirt and brushed callused fingers over his sensitive nipples.

"But it's always official, with Urahara-san or Yoruichi-san," Aizen said, helping him up to get the annoying piece of clothing off. Ichigo tugged at Aizen's shirt too, and the older man chuckled as he removed it. "And now you're mine again."

'I'm not yours!" orange-head hissed angrily, pushing at the other's chest.

"Of course," He smirked. "Let me immerse myself within my own unreal fantasies then." He licked Ichigo's neck, slowly, tenderly, and nipped the skin behind his ear, making him sigh contentedly.

Ichigo bucked his hips up, longing for contact. His senses were going hay-wire...he needed it now. Now, no matter how or where.

Soon their clothes were on the floor and Ichigo was on his knees in the couch-Aizen's strong body right behind him-pressing him hard against the back cushions. The fiery-haired man didn't even know how or when they ended up in this position, but was indifferent to it by now. He moaned shamelessly, not caring if anyone heard – the room was sound-proof anyway.

Sosuke stroked Ichigo's length while rubbing his own aching erection hard against his smooth ass. His other hand encircled Kurosaki's chest, teasing and stroking his side before moving up to occasionally caress hardened nipples.

Then, the movement of his hips stilled. He moved his hand down, across his stomach and over his ass. One finger prodded his entrance, but didn't slip in. Aizen's lips moved down Ichigo's neck to his back. His tongue danced over the old scars and Ichigo almost whined when the other's palm moved away from his cock to slide over the small of his back.

"Why did you remove my tattoo?" he asked lowly against his skin, sending shivers down the other's spine.

"You ask… every… time…" panted Ichigo. "And… it's still… oh God… the same. Nobody owns me… and one more scar… doesn't make any … difference."

"I apologize for that." He whispered, sounding almost regretful. "I shouldn't have lost my cool like that."

"Goddammit, Sosuke!" Ichigo groaned. He wiggled his hips slightly, urging the other to continue. "You're not sorry, so just get going!"

Aizen remained silent, as he pushed one digit inside. He pumped it a couple of times, ignoring Ichigo's pained gasps, and pushed another in. At the same time, he reached for the lube and smeared it over himself.

"I truly am sorry for that," He stated, resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. He guided himself and pushed in slowly, not waiting for permission to do so. "Gods how I missed that." He hissed, but his words were overshadowed by Ichigo's loud groan.

He started out slowly, whispering sweet nothings into Ichigo's ear, as if trying to soothe his pain and make him believe in his words. He quickened his pace and pleasure flew through his young lover's veins.

Their moans grew louder as their movements grew frantic and slightly unsynchronized. Aizen pounded into his willing body with abandon, his usually expressionless face slipping.

Ichigo felt himself nearing the precipice when a strong hand wrapped itself around him and started to stroke. Skin slapped against skin and wet sounds filled the room. He was wet with precum, but Aizen didn't seem to mind – quite the contrary, he was radiating smugness, as if he was proud that he could reduce the other to this moaning state.

Finally, Ichigo howled his pleasure out for the world to hear. His release–his tight, pulsing passage rhythmically milking him thoroughly-pushed the other man over the edge and he followed with a whisper of Ichigo's name on his lips.

Later that evening, after a much slower fuck, they lay together on the large bed. Ichigo glanced to the side as he felt a hand wander over his chest, then lower to his stomach and….

"Sosuke…" he pushed the wandering hand off, annoyed that the other didn't pay much attention to him. "I am serious, Sosuke! Cut it out!"

Aizen's smile faltered slightly, but he shifted away and looked right into Ichigo's eyes, shining with anger. He sat still when the other stumbled from the couch and grabbed his pants. He took out a small packet of the blue drug within.

"Nobody knows about it… yet." Ichigo whispered. "But I will tell hat n' clogs tomorrow at the meeting. This is the end."

"Ah. I believe Ichigo," Aizen stood up and got dressed quickly. "That now is the time for the surprise I prepared for you." He motioned for the other, who stared at him in confusion, to follow.

Grimmjow groaned at the sight of yet another mother with, what a surprise, a yelling brat right next to her. The blue-haired teen snorted at the sight of a small cut on the kid's thigh, which was previously covered in bizarre number of bandages, and was smacked on the head by Tatsuki. The woman glared at him, annoyed by his behavior, and turned her focus on the small boy.

"I believe that stitches aren't necessary, Mrs. Aihara. I will just clean it and rewrap it."

"But it bled so much! And what if it gets infected?! My boy here…"

Grimmjow tried hard not to laugh at the little boy's mother's ranting by biting down on his knuckles, but failed miserably. Tatsuki sighed and sent him another glare from behind the woman's shoulder before going back to explaining. It was getting late and these were the last ones before they could finally close the clinic and move on to whatever Orihime had prepared for the annoying brat, Grimmjow.

When they finally got rid of the woman and her child, Tatsuki urged him to the house part of the building. She sat him down by the table and asked him to wait. Soon after, Inoue came, carrying two huge plates full of food. Grimmjow's mouth watered at the sight of it and he grabbed the fork right after it was set before him. Just as he was about to wolf down everything, Orihime caught his hand in firm, but gentle grip.

"Grimmjow-kun, I would look at it closely before pigging out!" she chirped happily. Tatsuki sat right in front of him, with her own plate, smiling slyly. "One of those might make your stomach upset!" Orihime continued her little speech, unaffected by the other woman's laughing or Grimmjow's confused stare. "Tatsuki-chan and I thought about how to make Kurosaki-kun's students behave and she said it would be the best way!" she smiled sweetly at him. It creeped him out. "I think it's a bit too harsh, but I love cooking so much~!"

"Oi, Orihime," Tatsuki cut in. "Let's cut it short. Kid, you have to choose which plate you want to eat. Those are identical meals as you can see, but one has slightly … different ingredients than the other."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me…?" he asked, looking from one woman to another. Orihime gasped, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers and sent him a retributive glare.

"Grimmjow-kun! Please watch your tongue while you're here~!" she said, making a slightly pouty face. Most would find it cute and adorable, when looking a little bit south, where her arms were crossed on, or rather _right under_ her huge chest. But he didn't. Not in this situation. "Oh, Grimmjow-kun! Pick one plate, please~!"

He looked down onto the two meals in front of them, not able to make up his mind.

"If you were listening to me and not making fun of the patients, we wouldn't have to do this," Murmured Tatsuki lowly, pointing at him with her fork. She was already halfway through her food and was gradually slowing down.

"Yeah, right. You are a devil, quack."

"What did you say?!"

"You're really getting along, aren't you, Tatsuki-chan?" they both glared at her like she had grown another head, but neither of them commented, and she seemed unfazed by their glare.

"I'll take this one," Muttered Grimmjow, pulling the plate on the right side closer. But as he was almost finished, he choked on his food slightly when he saw Orihime smiling contently, with hands on her stomach. The other plate, now empty, stood innocently before her.

"Ohhhhh~! It was so gooooood~!" she sighed, patting her tummy.

"Yeah, Orihime. You have outdone yourself this time." Tatsuki added, snickering. Inoue looked at the suddenly pale teen and gave him an apologetic glance.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow-kun! You were so close to getting it right!" The fork fell from his hand and hit the table. "It won't kill you at least."

In the same time he felt his stomach making a sudden flip. He stood and stormed out quickly, pressing his hand to his mouth. Soon after, they heard him throwing up.

"How long will he be like this?" Tatsuki asked casually, resting her head on her elbow.

"About half an hour."

"Then when he's done, take him to your greenhouse and hammer into his head the essentials, okay?"

"Of course, Tatsuki-chan!" she smiled, but then tapped her chin, thinking deeply. "How long will Kurosaki-kun leave him here?"

"Well, I bet the kid'll be gone tomorrow morning," She answered. Then she sighed and patted Inoue's head. "And Ichigo's going to visit us tomorrow, I'm certain." She added reassuringly.

"Yay!"

The not so nice sound of someone puking their stomach out ruined the moment, making Tatsuki grit her teeth. She said her goodnights and retired for the night, hoping that he had found the bathroom on his own.

_And so the night full of fun begins_, thought Inoue happily, standing up to make sure everything was ready. She just hoped that she wouldn't scare him off like the last one...Kurosaki-kun was so disappointed!

_Oh my fuckin' God_.

His eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth was hung open. Ichigo wanted to turn around, to yell at Aizen, or to do something as childish as punching him right in the face, to demand an explanation. It was not right. It was wrong-sick even.

There was blood, running slowly down the bruised chin and dripping on the material of the man's clothing. His arms were tied to the chair behind his back, just as legs were tied to its legs. His eyes weren't closed and they bored into him with just as much surprise as Ichigo's, hinted with anger and … betrayal? Disappointment? Ichigo couldn't tell.

When the bound man tried to shout from behind his gag, Ichigo seemed to shake himself out of his shock, and turned slowly around, ever so calmly to face Aizen.

"What is this?" he was surprised at his own calm. His voice was low, but steady and without as much as a hint of threat.

"This?" Aizen walked over to his captive and smiled, while grabbing him by his hair and titling his head up for a better look. "This is one of my newest _legal_ subordinates, Detective Shinji Hirako. I must say that his stubbornness is rather admirable. He followed me all the way here."

"I know who he is," Ichigo spat. "What do you want to do with him?"

Shinji looked from one to the other, growling in anger.

"That, I believe, is going to depend on your answer, Ichigo."

"I can't believe…!" he snorted, rolling his eyes. "You think that using this guy to blackmail me is going to work? For all I care, you can kill him right now." He added without hesitation.

"I thought that you would say that." The dark-haired man chuckled, letting go of Shinji who glared at them disbelievingly. "But I have stronger argument than this."

"Listen." Ichigo's hand wandered to his gun. "It's all over. I'm not your subordinate anymore!" he yelled. The other man cocked his brow at him.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Aizen said calmly, looking right into Ichigo's eyes. Hirako quieted down, stopped his struggling and actually started to listen to the conversation.

"What about her? Szyazel and Nnoitra fucked her up. She's not usable to you."

"Oh, I assure you...she is." Aizen smiled mischievously. "You know that I am fully aware of where her subordinates keep her?"

"You have to be kiddin'… I met her like, two times? She was nice but she wasn't important." Ichigo's face fell and he took a step back. He knew where this was going already, and he didn't like any of this.

"In return for your uncommon ability to draw people to you," Aizen started to walk in circles around Shinji, who twisted his head in attempt to see him. "You attach yourself just as quickly to them, Ichigo. But that's not important right now."

"What's important then?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was so kind to save me time by falling right into my hands while trying to find his sister. It was also so convenient of you to show up a week later, looking to find someone to join your ranks."

"You planned all of this…?"

"Of course. I knew you would learn about my little research project sooner than any of those fools. I was the one who taught you almost everything you know, wasn't I? I had to make some preparations." Aizen smiled mischievously. "I can let Grimmjow know that his sister is dead in a rather… brutal way, if you won't keep quiet."

"She's not dead!"

"But she can be, any moment now."

Ichigo looked at him, then at Shinji and back at Aizen. "That's all?" he asked. "Is that really all? I keep quiet and you're not going to do anything?"

"For now, yes."

"For now, huh?" Ichigo looked down, took out the package with the drug and threw it in Aizen's general direction. "Untie him at least. I wanna take him with me." Ichigo turned around and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Of course," Aizen said. He moved over to Shinji and stared to remove his bindings.

"What will you do with this?"

"I will tell you if you'll come back to me."

"Fuck you."

Aizen only chuckled at his foul mouth, and finally set Shinji free. The man stumbled forward while trying to stand up but before he could hit the floor, Ichigo caught him and dragged him out harshly.

Ichigo gathered all of his things and left, helping out Shinji, who had yet to say anything. He pushed him inside his car and started the engine, ignoring the other glaring holes through him. They had a long ride before them (even if he was speeding), and he didn't fancy it at the moment.

"You fucker…!"

"Not fuckin' right now, Shinji!" he yelled at the other. "Not now."

Hirako glared at him confused but shrugged it off and tried to get comfortable on the seat, not giving a fuck if he bled all over it. The orange-haired bastard deserved it after all.


	14. Chapter 13

Ichigo opened the door leading to the clinic as quietly as he could with Shinji holding on to him for dear life. The man was barely able to walk properly and was pale due to blood loss, which was getting worse every minute. Ichigo dragged him through the hallway and opened the door that led to the operation room. He knew there would be stronger analgesics here than in any of the examination rooms. He sat Shinji carefully on the table, then almost mechanically opened a nearby drawer and searched around for the key to the med cabinet, silently praying to God that neither Tatsuki nor Inoue heard them. Not yet.

Shinji tried to raise his head and groaned when the world around him spun violently. Ichigo instantly told him to lie down, and approached him with a needle in one hand. The blonde glared at him and growled lowly, as if he was trying to scare Ichigo off.

"No way you're sticking me with that!" he hissed, making a failed attempt to stand up. "Not after you broke in here and tried to act like a doctor!"

"For a hundredth time Shinji! I have a diploma and this is my clinic!" Ichigo whispered back, in the same time listening for any sound from the outside. "And this is a painkiller. You need it, considering that cut on your thigh, which must be giving you a hell, and the wound on your head, which must hurt like a bitch too, and that one here as well." He tapped Hirako's side lightly, making the other cry out.

"Then why are you ... so quiet?" Shinji countered, panting. Ichigo sighed, grabbed his hand and forcefully drove in the needle into the crook of his elbow. "Fuck!"

"Because I don't wanna wake up the major pain in the ass that would rant about me being a bastard." Ichigo said, throwing the needle out. He started to cut the material off Shinji's pants to examine the wound there, and sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't as deep as he thought. Moving on to his side, Ichigo rolled the shirt up slightly and winced when he saw a deep gash (at least it wasn't bleeding too badly), encircled by a sickly purplish bruise. Shinji's whole torso was covered by them – he was given quite a beating.

"Aizen did that?" Ichigo asked, bending the other's leg to clean the thigh and securing a gauze with the bandage over the wound.

"No... Yes... I don't know." He said reluctantly, looking away. "Someone knocked me out as soon as I saw Aizen entering that hotel."

"Thought so…but I don't know why he left you alive. Normally, if you were a threat to his plans, he would have killed you." Ichigo said, moving on to the other's side and working on the gash there.

"So why are you still alive, huh?" when his question was left unanswered, Shinji asked again "Is this connected to that Grimmjow Jagger- something?"

"Jaggerjack." Ichigo corrected, smiling slightly. "And no, me staying alive has nothing to do with him."

"Really? Then what? C'mon, I deserve that much of the truth, don't I?"

"I was working under him for almost half of my life, longer than for Urahara." He said simply, avoiding eye-contact as best as he could. "But it was kinda forced on me." He added quickly.

"Kinda?" Shinji was surprised "It is either forced or not."

"I just stopped fighting after two years. After the third year I was neutral. After the forth, I was following him like a puppy." Ichigo exclaimed darkly, squeezing the bandage a little bit too much. At least Shinji didn't care.

Now that he'd stemmed the worst of the blood, he actually had time to check other things. Ichigo then started to touch Hirako's chest, trying to feel if there were any ribs broken.

"God. Why aren't you still there?"

"Urahara got me out. Apparently he and my father were good friends." He added quickly, seeing that Shinji wanted to ask about it. "Can you not mention it around the Seireitei's people? It's a touchy subject here."

"Yeah," Shinji said quietly, looking aside. "But I wanna know who Neliel is." He added stubbornly.

"She's Grimmjow's sister. I know her because we met when I tried to find some guy that royally screwed up a while ago. That's all. She was a strong and kind woman, but that was all."

"Was?"

"She was attacked by two of Aizen's subordinates and suffered some serious brain damage. Now she's like a six-year-old." He whispered. "Grimmjow doesn't know anything and I want it to stay that way."

"You care about him."

"Obviously. He's my pupil. Kinda."

"There's more to it than you want it to be, I can see it." Shinji chuckled "You're adding sexual child abuse to your record?"

"Shut up. I didn't fuck him."

"Yet?"

"Shut up, I said." Ichigo growled, suddenly regretting giving Shinji any painkillers. "And stop fuckin interrogating me. Yer not a policeman anymore."

"What can I do? I have it in my freakin' blood." He snickered, rolling his eyes closed. "Yeah... what will you do with me?"

"I don't know yet. I can get you a brand new identity and dump you somewhere out of the country, or I can simply get you into Seireitei. Way simpler, way quicker, but way more dangerous for you."

"I don't care. I want to get back at that bastard."

"Aizen is untouchable. He's the boss of the Fifth, and has a lot, and I mean it when I say it, a lot of contacts _and_ man-power, probably way more than we know. He's just like the other bosses under Seireitei's protection and surveillance too."

"That's fucked up. Especially for you."

"I know."

Shinji stole a glare at him and grimaced, when Ichigo leaned above him, treating his head. The blonde's eyes widened and he groaned.

"What? You felt something?"

"No. But I had a really disgusting image playing in my head. You have a hickey on your neck."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed by the woman before him and his inability be_ really_ mad at her. Inoue stayed oblivious to the glares he was giving her and continued her speech about her plants' lethal traits.

It wasn't that it was boring though, but Inoue had a tendency to stop dead in her tracks and smile fondly at the random memory that her words brought to her – and Grimmjow had an idea of what exactly she was remembering. It was annoying and made the emotions he wanted to stay hidden surface again. It made him _jealous_. He was mature enough to acknowledge that much, but it still made him uneasy.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew the man for only a couple of days and still the thought of someone _loving_ him just as Inoue apparently did, made him see red. _Great_, he thought,_ now I'm acting like a fuckin' woman! _

"Grimmjow-kun? Are you listening to me?" Grimmjow jumped when she touched his shoulder. "I said that it's best if we have a break now. We've been here foooooorrrrrrrrrr..." she looked at her watch. "... wow! Four hours straight! That's a new record for me!"

The blue-haired teen decided not to tell her that she wasted most of that time by spacing out. He nodded his head and said his goodnights, deciding to just go straight to bed, ignoring the rumble in his stomach.

But when he fell on the bed in Ichigo's room, something groaned from under him. Grimmjow blinked a couple of times, feeling a hard chest under his palm. His eyes widened when they adjusted to the dark, and he tried to jump off of the bed, even at the cost of breaking his legs. Hell, even his arms.

"Whoa, easy there!" Ichigo whispered, catching him before he could flee. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Inoue said I could sleep here!" he hissed, thanking silently that his blush was unnoticeable in the dark. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I had an emergency." Ichigo said, reaching out to touch his cheek. He smirked. "You're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah. Deny it Grimm." Ichigo moved away slightly, making some space for the teen. He felt nice on the man's chest, but was far too tense now.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked when man hugged him closer, nuzzling his hair. It was surprisingly both creepy and comfortable, and he couldn't decide if he wanted to simply lie here or struggle out of Ichigo's hold.

Ichigo sighed, grabbed teen's chin and titled his head. "Relax. I told you I won't do anything."

Grimmjow looked into his eyes and something inside him snapped. He closed the distance between them slowly, slightly uncertain of his actions. Ichigo on the other hand, looked pleased by it and responded quickly-not attacking, but not giving up the lead completely. Grimm closed his eyes and parted his lips, gasping into the kiss when Ichigo caressed his side gently, almost ... lovingly? His heart warmed strangely at the thought, but he dismissed it as not important right now.

When Grimmjow regained his right mind, he was sitting on the top of Ichigo, with his mouth attached to his neck. He blinked once and backed away, trying to comprehend his actions. The orange-haired man smirked and hugged him closer, turning the teen around to spoon him from behind.

"That was a nice goodnight kiss, Grimmjow." He murmured into the back of his neck, making him shiver. "Sleep now." He added, closing his arm around teen's waist.

Unknown to Ichigo, not only he had an emergency that night. While he was tending to Shinji's wounds, Rukia rummaged through Seireitei's archives. They were in Urahara's mansion and the organization's headquarters, where most of the common members and newbies lived. She was now digging through old documents that (she hoped) contained some information on the research that both the Twelfth and the Fifth. Both organizations have had their fair share in the development of new substances, from mostly harmless to terrifyingly lethal, which could make death seem merciful after all the torture – she had seen it with her own eyes.

Having found what she was looking for – one large box containing documents about the Fifth and several (nearly twenty enormous) boxes about Twelfth's activity (not counting their actual business - only research!), she made the obvious decision and, almost falling under the box's weight, she carried the one with the Fifth's papers over to the nearby table. Rukia had to work here, because only Urahara, Yoruichi and sometimes – depending on the situation – Ichigo, were allowed to take anything out of the archives. It helped greatly with the protection of the information, but for Rukia was a major pain in the ass, as she had to spend much time in this cramped room.

For the next four hours she cursed Ichigo, who constantly stirred suspicion with his behaviour. Her back hurt even more than her eyes, and she wished that Renji was here to help her, even if he provided much more distraction.

She sighed and dropped the enormous document she had been studying for a while. Rukia stretched her back with a tired groan – she hated paperwork with her whole heart – and took a sip at her coffee. She grimaced at finding it cold and put it to the side, grabbing the next folder. Her eyes widened at the date.

Fifteen years ago. Around the time Ichigo's last years with Aizen. She quickly skimmed the text, and rubbed her eyes, not believing what she read. She took out the paper with the analysis of the substance she found and compared them quickly, finding out that the components were almost the same. Rukia leaned back in her chair, looked at the other side of the folder and exhaled a shaky breath. It was meant to be inside the closed part of archives, the one that even she needed permission to go into – apparently somebody messed up and put it in here. She found that by pure luck.

Rukia took a couple of photos with the camera she brought with her just to be safe. The device was small enough for it to go unnoticed by the most retarded guards she has seen in her life – they didn't even search through her properly. She hurried out, and once she was outside she stopped by her car, one hand on the handle.

_What am I going to do now?_

She refused to let it be as it was right now, but giving up Ichigo wasn't good either. She knew what Seireitei did to traitors...

_Traitor? Get a grip, he could not have known about it!_

She screamed at herself inside her head, resting her forehead against the car's door. Her bag with the camera inside was suddenly just too heavy-Too important for such a small thing. What she had was practically a nail to Aizen's coffin, and Ichigo had the decency of keeping this small little fact to himself. Rukia got into the car absentmindedly, and put her head on the wheel, jumping when it honked. She remembered the facts about Ichigo that only she knew. How he was taught by Aizen. How they met every now and then. How he was still attached to that monster, no matter what he said.

_Is he still loyal to him? _

This question was eating her from the inside.

Rukia started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. She directed her car to her home, not really wanting to deal with it just yet. Her house was a good idea, yeah. Renji said he would wait for her with a late night dinner. She smiled lightly at the thought of the red-head trying to cook anything, and then sped up when she thought about the state her kitchen would certainly be in.

She wasn't wrong. She was greeted by the sight of a take-out food and one sheepishly grinning Renji.

* * *

**A\N: This chapter was late, but I had a reason!**

**Read & Review please!**

**~Biksbit**


	15. Chapter 14

The rest of the night, just as the morning and afternoon, was uneventful. Grimmjow barely slept - having Ichigo's arms wrapped around his torso made him more uncomfortable than he wished to – and was continuously hit over the head by Tatsuki because, as she stated, he fell into coma around the patients. He was forced to help the evil quack like Ichigo told him to, but the orange-haired man had someone else to watch over. Shinji's state, even if stable, was far from healthy and he needed to be constantly checked. The wounds reopened this morning and Kurosaki was forced to stitch the one on the blonde's side and God knows was it ugly. Having both Tatsuki and Ichigo glare at him with murderous intent whenever he screwed something up, Grimmjow quietly thanked for Orihime still being the ditsy, crazy and innocent Orihime they all knew. The woman would always defend him from the two with that scolding voice of her, which he was kind of thankful for.

After dinner however, he kind of wished she didn't even exist. She started forcing him into different suits that some man from lower branches of Seireitei brought. To his distaste, the maid costume (the very same Urahara tried to put on him) 'accidentally' mingled with normal clothes, just as the card, 'Have fun' apparently had. Orihime had _that_ glint in her eyes, that suddenly made him sure that she earned her position inside the organization fair and square. She tackled him to the ground _accidentally_, of course, and made him try on every piece of clothing she found to her liking. Having finally found the one she liked best, she dashed off to dress up herself...and dress up she did.

Ichigo, who had long-since been ready, whistled lowly, earning a glare from Grimmjow (which went unnoticed) and a hit from Tatsuki (which must have hurt like hell). Orihime just giggled and blushed while readjusting the shoulder strap of her purse. Her other arm hugged her slim waist self-consciously in a futile attempt at making herself seem less important. It was quite not possible with her bright green, long dress, wrapped tightly around her. It showed off her bosom well and Grimmjow was suddenly certain that she wasn't the one to choose the dress.

"Rangiku-san got a little carried off when she was choosing…" she mumbled, looking down on the floor.

"Nonsense," Tatsuki patted her back. "You look beautiful like that. Have fun!" she added with a smile. Orihime smiled back and waved at her, stepping out. Just as she turned around, Tatsuki grabbed the collar of Ichigo's suit and pulled him close, "Let somebody hurt her and I'll castrate you with blunt scissors."

"Like I would let you," Ichigo hissed back, struggling out of her grip. "She is able to take care of herself, you know?"

"But that doesn't mean that…!" Ichigo quickly pushed Grimmjow out and shut the door right into Tatsuki's face. They hurried into the car and Ichigo sped off. Grimmjow consciously fastened his seat belt and dug his fingers into the seat, expecting a wild ride full of near death situations.

He closed his eyes tightly, wondering how the hell Ichigo's car was still in one piece – it was either reinforced with some sort of unbreakable metal or the man was a better driver than he let others think. Inoue squealed happily on a particularly sharp turn and clapped her hands in joy whenever they barely made it out of some other car's way. Grimmjow was convinced that the woman was insane. When he managed to get out of the death machine, his legs wobbled underneath him, but she was hideously cheerful when she hooked her arm around the teen's, dragging him off into the building.

Something was definitely wrong with her head.

~BREAK~

Ichigo made the best of Inoue's distracting nature and ditched the two right after getting inside. Nobody spotted him yet, so he was able to creep in the first room on the left, which he knew was a small living room.

He always, no matter how rare those meeting were, tried to avoid attending them at any cost. He hated meeting all of the people who he would normally be happy to talk to. Having them gathered in one place, knowing all of the questions they would start asking the moment they rested their eyes on him, managed to make him incredibly pissed off. Since Urahara was Urahara, and almost always shifted all the work onto Yoruichi (who was God knows where), _he _had to lead the meeting. Somehow, the idea of his teacher actually being _responsible_ made him laugh while he should just find the bastard and drag him here.

"As if I was able to do it!" he hissed, slumping on one of the couches. His head fell back and his eyes closed. His muscles relaxed and his mind was finally blissfully blank. Ichigo loved that...not thinking-It made everything blessedly numb.

"Do what?" Ichigo jumped at the familiar voice, his eyes snapping open to glare at the intruder. "I can't think of anything except some very, very _dirty_ stuff Ichigo-kun."

"Rangiku-san," He sighed, moving away when she attempted to sit on his lap. The woman fell into a spot beside him, pouting slightly. Her dress tightened around her bosom when she crossed her arms on her chest and the edge of it slid dangerously up when she crossed her legs. "Why are you here and not at the banquet?"

"I saw you trying to disappear and wanted to … talk?" she ended innocently, leaning closer. The badge around her arm dug into his shoulder lightly.

Ichigo sighed again and rubbed his forehead. Rangiku's attention wasn't easy to catch or lose and he was tired just thinking about it. This woman was a conquest _and_ a conqueror herself – a trait he enjoyed every now and then – but right now, there was someone else that occupied his mind. And God knows it was annoyingly disturbing.

"Not in the mood, Rangiku-san" he mumbled, looking away and missing the woman's surprised eyes.

"You're not in the mood…?"

"You make it sound like I'm some sex-crazed pervert!"

"Aren't you?" she chuckled, turning to rest her back against armrest. She slid off her high-heels and propped her legs on Ichigo's lap, "So much better…"

"What the fuck are you doing? Get your legs off me!"

"Shut it, Ichigo-kun!" she made _puppy eyes_ at him "You've only just arrived, but I had to be here half an hour before the banquet even began, because of my Capitan! My legs are killing me!" She added in a whiny voice.

"Then wear more comfortable shoes!" he mumbled under his breath, giving in. "Just don't fidget."

"Why, Ichigo-kun?" Her voice dropped few tones down, but quickly turned to its previous, high-pitched state when Ichigo pinched her calf. "What was that for!"

"For being annoying."

"You wound me!" she laughed, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, who was that little hottie with blue hair that Orihime-chan was dragging around?"

"Grimmjow? Isn't he a little too young for you? Cuz he's seventeen and you're thir-mhmmmhhhmh!" she clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Never in your life say it, if you would like to retain the ability to reproduce!" She hissed like she spat a mouthful of venom at him. He nodded his head frantically and inhaled a deep breath of relief when she let him go. "Maybe for me, yes. Say, is his hair color natural?"

"Yeah."

"Aha!"

"'Aha' what?" When he was met by a giggling fit from Rangiku, he covered his eyes with his hand. "We didn't fuck! Why is everybody assuming that? I think you know me. I wouldn't even propose something like that to a kid – maybe some other activities, but there's no harm in that, right! And-"

"Ichigo-kun, that's so cute! You're ranting!"

"Am not!"

"You are!" She barely contained the full-blown laugh that threatened to leave her and stretched her back. "But still, I didn't think you would present him this soon. From what the Boss has told me, it's been just a couple of days."

"I believe that he knows when to shut up. Otherwise, he's fucked." Ichigo pinched a bridge of his nose, thinking as to what exactly she wanted to ask. Everybody here knew about his past ties and not exactly everyone trusted him enough to be straight-forward with him, just as Rangiku was...Or was ordered to. Because of that simple fact, he confided in Rukia and no-one else.

"Tell me…" she brought her leg up, caressing his chest with her knee. "Where exactly did he come from, huh?"

"Did Toushiro ordered you to seduce me into answering?" Ichigo grimaced, his scowl deepening.

"Yeah!" she smiled, letting her head roll back. "Isn't it working?"

"Not at all, Rangiku-san. You should just go and ask hat n' clogs about it, I can't tell you! But I'm sure it would work if I hadn't seen it too many times already." He added, not wanting to see her pout any longer.

"Aww… That's a pity Ichigo-kun!" Rangiku sighed and swung her legs back to the floor. She put her high-heels back on and stood up, presenting her amazingly short dress in all its glory. "Well then, since it's not working, I guess I'll see you in the meeting, huh?"

"Yeah. I always skip the banquette anyway."

"Maybe I can get you something to drink?" Her look softened and her hand gripped the elbow right under her badge.

"Don't go all mother-hen on me, Rangiku-san! I'm good." He said, seeing her concerned gaze.

"Why should I?" she grunted, opening the door. The woman hesitated and turned her head to look at him and added, "You know, I may not be as good at talking like Rukia-chan is, but if something's bothering you, you can always come to me."

"Thank you, Rangiku-san."

"Anytime," she smiled and left the room.

She was always like that – instinctively sensing someone being distracted or anxious and stepping in right away with her very own methods. Well, they had to be good for something, since she was the only woman he spent the night with _and_ considered a friend in one or other way.

At least he knew she wouldn't tell everyone where he was hiding.

~BREAK~

_It's almost the time…_ Inoue thought, as she looked at her watch. The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension – she saw the way that people from different organizations kept close to their respective Bosses, as if expecting an attack anytime. Even if only members of Seireitei were allowed to carry any kind of armament with them at official gatherings, nobody could dissuade the usage of bare hands; extremely quick and skilled usage, that she used to see whenever Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun fought. But as used to it as she was, she still couldn't believe the behavior of all those people before her– instead of joining their forces to find the culprit, they started to drive themselves further away. She believed that now only Ukitake and Kyoraku truly trusted each other, as even Gin-san and Aizen seemed to be careful around the other.

The small knife that Tatsuki insisted she should take with her, dug slightly into her thigh, making her grimace a little. She _despised_ the idea of using any kind of weapon on anybody, even on an enemy, so the little thing made her twice as uncomfortable – still, she pretended to be all happy-go-lucky for the blue-haired teen that was fuming silently right next to her. He tried to ditch her three times and set on a sure-to-be long and eventful journey, resulting in him being interrogated by everyone he met while passing by. Inoue was doing her best to keep him in place, but only the threat of another 'surprise-meal', chirped happily into his ear made him stay by her. She knew that Kurosaki-kun wouldn't be happy to find him covered in bruises and blood with a few broken bones. They would surely break under the kind of force that Zaraki hit with, if said man was in the mood for 'testing a newbie's strength'. At least Yumichika cleverly kept him away from them, with a little help of ever-so-distractive Yachiru, who was sitting on her Boss and adoptive father's shoulder.

She finally spotted Ichigo, who reluctantly came out of his hiding place. He seemed cool and collected, but she could see the anger, probably directed at Urahara, and anxiousness in his eyes. She knew the hierarchy in Seireitei – if Urahara wasn't available, you turn to Yoruichi. If Yoruichi wasn't around, you go to Tessai, then to Ichigo, and none of those previously listed, besides him, was here. She took a sip from the glass of champagne she gripped for dear life, putting a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder in the same time. The teen glared at her but stayed put.

Everyone gathered inside turned to Ichigo, stopping their conversations to give him their full attention.

"As you all know, it's now almost ten o'clock." He said, pointing at the old-fashioned clock that hung on the wall. "But since Urahara-san isn't here yet, I propose to wait an extra ten minutes. If he's not able to make it, then we'll start without him. That's all." He mumbled and quickly made his way through the crowd to Inoue. She tried to smile reassuringly, but he ignored her in favor of her drink, which he downed in a split of a second.

"Where the hell have you been?" hissed Grimmjow "You ditched us!"

"And? I don'thave to be here and pretend I'm the life of the party!" He replied, equally angry. Then he turned to Orihime, "Everything all right, Inoue?" He asked softly.

"Yes…" She blushed heavily, playing with her bracelet. "I just hope that Urahara-san will make it. I think everybody do- I mean-!"

"I know." He sighed, looking around. He spotted Ikkaku in a far away corner and a couple of members whose names he couldn't remember. Baldy gave him a sharp nod and grinned widely to which Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Where are Rukia and Renji?"

"I don't know. Last time I talked to her, she said that they were coming."

"Great. Just great." He rubbed his forehead. "Grimmjow, if hat n' clogs doesn't make it, you're gonna go with me. Try to behave."

"But Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's eyes widened. She seemed very disappointed with a sad look on her face. Grimmjow huffed quietly, "I thought that-"

"I need you to stay here and watch the situation. Ikkaku will stay here too." He needed to keep his eye on the teen too. Just then, Ichigo's cell phone rang. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?" Inoue and Grimmjow watched as his face changed from one expression to another – from anger to shock to horror to relief. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, ending the call. "It was Rukia. There has been another murder and hat n' clogs is personally looking into it. She said that she and Renji should be here after the meeting."

Inoue gasped and the teen seemed lost. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, a huge man cut in from behind Ichigo.

"Then since Urahara-san won't make it, I suggest we start without him."

"Of course, Komamura-san," Ichigo's hands clenched at his sides and he seemed to barely contain his anger. "Grimmjow, come."

"But-"

"No buts." He said, but then added in a hushed whisper "It's Kurosaki-san for you for a while."

"But-"

"Shut it!"

~BREAK~

Renji looked away from the horrendous sight he was greeted with the first time he walked through the door. His nostrils were full of some stench that made him want to throw up. Rukia, who was looking insanely pale and just as sick as he, was crouching next to the _remnant _of the body, holding a hand to her mouth.

"God, it's still hot," She whispered. The woman seemed reluctant to touch the corpse even with her gloves on, as if fearing it might turn into ashes. "It couldn't be more than an hour, the neighbors called the fire-brigade about that time. It's a miracle that the other one's not burned at all. I wish she was." She added looking up right into Urahara's eyes.

"This is more than serious now," He said, lowering his hat so its shadow covered his eyes. "She was a fifth seat in the Tenth. It's going to cause a thunderstorm." He added pointing to the other body. It was a bloody mess, like she was dumped because she lost the interest of a killer after dying. Just like the previous one, she was carefully skinned, leaving a huge, red stain on the floor. The flames that licked their way through the carpet, reached the blood stain – there was only a one meter long space in between the body and the burned floor. "And the culprit wanted to make it flashy too. Ichigo-kun probably has them all already in the meeting room. Anyway, please continue, Rukia-chan."

"He was dead before the fire was set, she probably was too. His throat has been slit and I really can't be sure if there were other injuries. His skin was burned completely off and even if I was able to find something, I can't cut him here to check for internal injuries." She sighed and stood up to move to the woman. "Her cause of death is quite obvious...she bled to death."

"We can't even tell if they fought or were ambushed or let the culprit in…" Renji cut in angrily. "Firefighters were able to put the fire out, but it destroyed all the evidence!"

Rukia grimaced and took her gloves off. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling as if the camera that she'd held all day, was extremely heavy. She shifted from one foot to the other, looking at Urahara.

"What's the matter, Rukia-chan?"

"I-" she started, but quickly closed her mouth. First, she would talk to Ichigo about what she found in archives. "We have to have them moved to my morgue."

"That's quite obvious, Rukia." Renji muttered, glancing from one to the other. Urahara stared intensely at the petite woman, who just locked her gaze at the floor. There was something off about her and her hesitation was quite obvious, even to him. "We should go. Ichigo might need some help, ya know?"

"Ichigo-kun is a grown up, now." Urahara snorted, waving his hand dismissively. "He knows what to do. You and I are going to take care of this mess. It's been so long since I cut someone open!"

"You're sick."

"Merely curious, Abarai-kun. Merely curious." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

**A\N: Thanks to lovemydogs82 for beta! **

**Yet again I apologize for such a long time between posting. But at least I can hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	16. Chapter 15

Ichigo watched all the Bosses sit down for the meeting with their second-in-commands behind them. He thought they all looked like they were ready to slit each other's throats and claw their eyes out.

The tension that lingered in the air could be cut with a knife and it felt heavy on his shoulders. The room was unusually quiet, even Shunsui and Ukitake were silent while the latter smiled reassuringly at him. Ichigo took a deep breath and motioned for Grimmjow to sit down.

"Everybody's here now, so we can start." Nobody said anything. "Yeah, good evening to you too," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You insolent brat," Byakuya muttered quietly. Ichigo glanced at him but said nothing. The man looked way too tired, like he hadn't slept for a couple of days, but still sat straight with that aura of unquestionable dignity surrounding him. Rikichi, who was standing behind him, smiled sheepishly and clutched the badge on his arm self-consciously. He was promoted just a week before-nearly two years after Renji resigned to finally follow Rukia and join Seireitei.

"Hat n' Clogs won't be able to join us in this joyful moment, so bear with me," Ichigo rested his head on his palm, clearly bored with the proceedings. "I will fill you in on the information that Seireitei has gathered so far per Komamura-san's _request_." Grimmjow bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the expression of the black-haired woman seated to his right. He was sure that if he listened carefully he would be able to actually hear her teeth grit.

The big-breasted blonde standing behind a white-haired kid, who looked to be close to _his _age, was snickering openly. "We've been keeping the information secret because we believe that the culprit has strong ties with more than one of the organizations. The first victims were Masaru and Sumiko Shimizu and their thirteen year old son. They were eleventh and twelfth seat of Thirteenth, found in their home, while their kid was found two days later in an abandoned warehouse. The autopsy revealed that the woman died due to internal bleeding while the man was poisoned with a substance that was discovered by Twelfth's researchers." Everybody's eyes turned to Mayuri. "We quickly found the man who stole and sold the poison and have already disposed of him, but a month later, more victims were found. The next victims were Hibari Ito and Yuko Sasaki, unranked members of the Second, and their two year old daughter. This time, the man's skin was peeled off pre-mortem and the woman died due blood loss from several major lacerations. The child's body was found yet again two days later. We found the murder weapon – it was a blade produced in one of Ninth's factories, but found no potential culprit." His voice was calm, but his fist tightened painfully under the table. "After that I was removed from thr case, so I don't know any other details..."

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly. "Care to enlighten us as to why you were removed, Kurosaki?"

"Of course, _Toshiro._" He rolled his eyes. "It was a personal reason."

"I think it's a very good thing you were removed from the case!" hissed Soi-Fon. "You're not trustworthy at all, Kurosaki."

In that moment, Grimmjow could see on almost all of the faces in the room mirror his own thoughts:_ What a bitch._ The Bosses at least kept their faces in check, but maybe it was the fact that Ichigo seemed like he should be standing in Grimmjow's place rather than seated at the head of the table, managing all this mess.

Ichigo's face went cold, but his eyes burned with intense anger, "I think I know why Yoruichi-san left you," He said calmly and several eyes widened at the low blow. "If your sole purpose here is to attack me, then I suggest you get the hell out of here. This building is one of Seireitei's establishments in Karakura...Not your playground." He almost felt the smirk that Aizen was fighting.

"My, my, Kurosaki-kun!" Kyoraku interrupted. "Don't be so mean to women! Use me and Nanao-chan, for example, we are so in lo..." His Second smacked him harshly, effectively shutting up the outrageous man. She adjusted her glasses and spoke softly, "I apologize for Kyoraku-sama's behavior, please continue Kurosaki-san."

"Yeah, sorry for that interruption," He waved his hand negligently toward the crowd, "As I was saying, after I was taken off the case, it was given to our main pathologist, Rukia Kuchiki and her assistant, Renji Abarai."

"Aren't they too close to the Sixth?" asked Komamura.

"Rukia is too professional for that shit." Ichigo stated. "And Renji went through both Fifth and Eleventh before he got into Sixth. He only went there to be closer to Rukia-"

"He what?" Byakuya hissed, shattering his façade for a second.

"So they're perfect for the job." He cleared his throat, "Moving on...the next victims were Rika Kato, eighth seat in the Seventh and Ochiyo Tanaka who was not involved with any of the organizations. Both women were strangled, Kato's legs were burned with acid, and Tanaka's were skinned pre-mortem. The child's body that was found two days later was confirmed to be Tanaka's daughter. It was found out by Renji that Ochiyo had an older brother who disagreed with their relationship, but there is no real evidence to suggest that he had anything to do with the murders besides the fact that he was a member of the Second and had the skill to pull it off."

"Next is the fourth murder of Gihei and Yoko Fujiwara. The man was a member of Eleventh, while the woman only knew as much. Their daughter was, just like other kids, found two days later, beaten to death."

"So basically, Ichigo-kun," said Aizen "You know absolutely nothing as to who the culprit may be?"

"No," he answered shortly, gritting his teeth.

"So he's been playing with you all this time!" Komamura boomed, slamming his fist on the table. "What have you...!"

"What connects those cases," Byakuya interrupted calmly, "Besides the children?"

"Rukia found traces on an unknown substance in the children's blood. I've never seen anything like it before. "

Gin opened one of his eyes curiously and glanced at Aizen. He wondered how the man managed to silence Ichigo, since he knew about the early version of that drug which was almost the same as the new one. He then looked at the blue-haired boy that stood behind Kurosaki and closed his eye. So obvious.

"Finally, we have the most recent murder of Sakura Hayashi, the fifth seat of Fifth, and an unrecognized man. There were no children involved that we know of. It happened today, about an hour and a half ago. Seireitei was alerted by the fire brigade-"

He was interrupted by a loud sob that came from Hinamori, whose knees buckled. Aizen managed to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" she sobbed, choking slightly. "But she was…!"

"Shhh, Hinamori-chan," Aizen said quietly, putting his hand on the top of her head. Everybody stared at them.

"Sakura Hayashi," Aizen began, looking at nobody in particular. "Was four months pregnant with my child-probably the future leader of the Fifth. The man with her was probably her younger brother...they lived together." Ichigo's eyes widened, but then narrowed in realization.

_Nice act, Sosuke._

Still he said nothing as he let the information sink in.

~X~

It was awfully quiet, but maybe Rukia's morgue wasn't the best place for friendly chit-chat anyway. Renji stood near the entrance and watched the two work silently. After the horrible discovery of the female's condition, they continued their work but found absolutely nothing except for the faint smell of vanilla coming off of the fetus. Rukia ran all the tests and with a shaking voice said that it was the same substance.

"Alright, Kuchiki-chan," Sighed Urahara, rubbing his forehead, "You two can go now, but I will stay a little longer. I hope that's all right with you?"

"Yeah," Muttered Renji as he watched Rukia quietly change into her street clothes.

When they were outside, Rukia paused at the car with the keys in her hand.

"Renji, can you go back by bus?"

"By bus?" he groaned. "What have I done now, huh?"

"I just promised to talk to Ichigo after the meeting – you know how he is after Urahara ditches." She smiled tiredly, when he nodded. "Thank you."

"Just don't be away too long."

"Ahh, Renji!" she chuckled as she got into her car, "That's so sweet!"

When she drove away, however, her happy expression faded into a scowl that could rival one of Ichigo's.

~X~

After the meeting, Ichigo walked away angrily, telling Grimmjow not to speak to anybody but Inoue. The teen, of course, was swept away by ever so friendly Kyoraku and ever so embarrassed Jushiro, the rest paid him little attention as they exited the meeting room quickly. They seemed even more tense and distrustful than they were before, but Grimmjow paid no attention to them as he tried to escape the drunk man. He finally managed it with a little help from Nanao.

He wandered through the hallways looking for Orihime and bumped into someone else. He caught the woman before she fell and recognized her as Hinamori, Aizen's second. He growled and was just about to leave her, when she caught his sleeve.

"Grimmjow-kun?"

"Don't be so familiar with me!"

"I just wanted to give you this." She said, giving him an envelope. "Please, read this. It concerns Nel-chan." She smiled tiredly and watched as he paled.

Without further hesitation he tore it open and read the letter inside.

_Grimmjow-kun,_

_It's truly a pity that we can't meet personally, but I have matters to see to right now. I believe that your goal is to find your sister. She was kept under my close watch these past months, but I'm afraid that her usefulness expired long ago. If you wish to see her alive, then I expect you to get out of the country by the end of tomorrow. The person that gave you this letter is expecting your answer and if you agree to my conditions, Neliel will be waiting for you along with your new life. If you disagree however, I will dispose of her, personally. Follow Hinamori-chan and she'll give you everything you need. Choose wisely._

_Souske Aizen_

Grimmjow stared at the paper in his hands and thought desperately, _What...am I gonna do? _

"Aizen-sama said to give you a little time to think it over, but..."

"No need," He hissed, crumpling the letter in his fist. "I'll do it."

He just decided not to think at all.

~X~

"I will say it once again, I'm not with Sosu-...with Aizen!" he shouted at her.

Rukia thought about making this quick, but her heart took control over her brain. She marched into the room that she knew Ichigo liked to take a refuge in whenever he was around and stared angrily into his eyes. She shoved the camera right into his face, "Then tell me what's that, Ichigo? Do we really mean that little to you? How could you even think about hiding this from me? This is the evidence we've been looking for and you knew about it all along!"

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. Of course he recognized those papers. They were the only leverage he had to keep Aizen from trying to force him back to his side. _But Rukia isn't allowed to go to that part of archives._

"How did you find it?" he asked calmly.

"There was a mistake and it was put into common archives."

He felt like laughing now. Because of one stupid mistake, both his and Neliel's lives were in danger – if Urahara found out he'd kill him and then Aizen would kill her. Grimmjow would probably be dead-set on revenge and get killed as well.

"Listen closely," He said, gently prying the camera out of her hand. "You can't tell anyone. If you do, I'm dead...do you understand?"

"You're really with him…?" she shouted, not quite believing what she had heard. "You bastard...you trai-!"

He grabbed her upper arms and shook her gently. "I'm not!" he hissed. "I have my reasons, Rukia, please understand. I swear to you that it will all be over soon, but for now…" he slipped off his holster and gave it to her. "Keep it as quiet as possible...and give it to Urahara. I officially resign."

"Ichigo, there's no coming back!" She cried out desperately.

"Rukia, can you please just trust me this one last time?"

"I..." She looked at him, her eyes watery. "If there is another murder, I will tell them everything...consequences be damned," She said as she spun around and walked out.

"I would expect nothing less," He murmured and sat down hard on the couch. Just then, the door opened again to reveal a very concerned-looking Rangiku.

"Ichigo?" She asked, sitting beside him. "Is everything all right?"

"I resigned."

"You what?" she shouted and grabbed his arm tightly. "Why would you- mhmph!"

He silenced her with a kiss, quickly pinning her down to the couch. Rangiku stared at him wide-eyed but did not struggle as his hand caressed her cheek and moved down to her neck.

"Just shut the hell up...please," He groaned, moving his body in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, bringing him even closer to her body, and rubbed herself hard against him.

He lost a lot of his coherent thought when she started grinding against him and moaned softly.

"Ichi-Ichigo..." She sighed when his other hand went under her dress and slid up her thigh. At this point, she didn't care that he was using her or that he was going to have a mental hangover afterwards. All that mattered to Rangiku was the feel of his hard shaft rubbing harshly against her.

Ichigo's hand traveled back to her smooth, flat stomach and beyond. When his fingers dipped beneath her panties and in between her smooth folds, he hummed in approval at just how wet she was.

He growled as he attacked her neck and licked his way down her chest. He moved to suck on her nipple, licking and biting gently through the material of her dress. She arched off of the bed moaning and tangling her fingers into his silky hair. When he finally ripped away the flimsy silk barrier, Ichigo dipped two fingers inside her slick heat and massaged her clit with his thumb.

Rangiku thrashed and moaned beneath his expert ministrations and when she couldn't take anymore, she reached for the buckle of his belt. She hurriedly slid his pants down to mid-thigh and spread her legs even wider. Ichigo hesitated at the erotic sight before him and looked into Ran's beautiful face.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. He swore he could see little devils dancing in her eyes as they shone mischievously. Rangiku pulled him close by his tie and kissed him hungrily, as their tongues danced with each other. Ichigo gripped her hips tightly and pushed his way deep inside of her body. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size before he began moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Ah! Ichi-Ichigo! Faster…harder!" she moaned, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. He growled and finally let himself go. He pounded into her-not caring if he was hurting or pleasuring her-his only goal to fuck away all of his frustrations.

Ichigo couldn't seem to get deep enough or hit hard enough, so he pulled away long enough to flip her over onto her knees. He spread her wide apart and shoved his cock inside her to the hilt. Ran gasped at how deep he was and when he started pounding into her, she couldn't take anymore. Her walls tightened convulsively around him as she shouted out his name. Finally...thankfully...Ichigo's mind also went white with pleasure.

After they finished, Ichigo expected there to be some sort of awkwardness, however Rangiku returned to her usual, joking self. She actually made him smile when she told him that if he tried to apologize, she would kill him right then.

After Ichigo was dressed, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thanks," He whispered and walked out the door.

~X~

Aizen watched as Ichigo exited the building in a state he would call a bit more than unkempt. He was smoking – something that the young man hadn't done in his presence in a very long time. His hair was messier than usual and his clothes looked thrown together...In short, Ichigo looked freshly fucked. Sosuke licked his lips and smiled as he ordered his chauffeur to pull up next to Ichigo. He rolled down the window and said in an amused tone, "Good evening, Ichigo."

When Ichigo saw who was in the car, his defenses went up immediately, "What the hell do you want?"

"I believe that I, yet again, have something of yours." The car stopped. "Maybe you should pay more attention to your subordinates?"

Ichigo froze, his eyes going wide.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I'll just wanted to let you know that lovemydogs82, my wonderful beta, is working on first few chapters! For now I posted chapters from 1 to 3, so go check them out!**

* * *

Ichigo was not comfortable, to put it mildly, being pressed up against the door of a dangerously speeding car, but he sucked it up and tried to remain oblivious to the sneaky hand moving closer and closer to his left thigh. Instead of focusing on Aizen's smug face and his wandering hand, he'd rather find the blurry buildings behind the window as interesting as they would never be. Ichigo grit his teeth when fingers brushed against the fabric of his pants and finally snapped. He threw his jacket, that was until now hanging in the crock of his elbow, right into the other man's face.

"Stop it!" he hissed, resting his back against the door and letting his head hit the cool window with an empty thud. "I resigned before your oh-so-scary threat, you know?"

"I know, Ichigo, and it only makes me that much happier," Came the amused reply. "The fact that you chose me over Urahara is...delightful, and since you finally agreed to once again join the Fifth, Grimmjow-kun will be safe. He'll be sent out of the country to join his sister, Neliel. I have no further use for him now."

"That's good," Ichigo mumbled, not liking how his heart skipped a bit when he heard that the blue-haired kid was going to be safe. He grimaced at the thought and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "But what's with the documents from all those years ago?"

"I paid one of the men that transported them to destroy whatever evidence of my research he could lay his hands on. He reported success but he was killed later on. At least that fool won't be spilling any information now."

Ichigo's eyes widened comically. _Destroyed,_ he thought, _apparently not. I bet that that man only had enough time to switch it up with some useless shit. I still can't believe Seireitei couldn't find it though!_

"Destroyed…?" he asked weakly as he swallowed the lump that had formed suddenly in his throat. Apparently, Aizen took his expression of that of surprise and chuckled.

"Yes, destroyed, Ichigo." That sneaky hand yet again reached out, this time to grab Ichigo's wrist and caress it with his thumb. "Nothing is going to stop me, not when I have you here with me. Not that anyone would even think that I'd be capable of committing such crimes."

"It was Ichimaru who killed them, not you," Ichigo shook his hand out of Aizen's. "You wouldn't want to get your hands dirty like that."

"Why are you mad?" The man asked quietly with a scowl on his handsome face. His eyes narrowed and gleamed dangerously. Ichigo looked away, not really wanting to answer and he especially didn't want to meet his eyes. "Is it because of that woman who carried my child?"

"It was yours…?" he asked quietly, hoping it would be a lie. Ichigo couldn't imagine how ruthless the man next to him could be. He felt the driver glance at them from time to time looking scared and nervous. He was only a kid-probably barely eighteen-and must have been new to this whole life. He was still was doing an excellent job as he navigated the car through traffic just the way Aizen liked it – fast and precise. Ichigo hated to think that they were so similar in that matter...him and that monster.

"It was. Sakura Hayashi was chosen to bear my heir, in case you were destroyed by Urahara's actions. I can assure you, Ichigo that decision was one of the toughest I've ever had to make. I pleaded with Gin to make her suffer less, but I could do no more than that. He is not my slave, after all, but my partner." The man said slowly, shifting his body to press against Ichigo's. The smaller male felt sick.

It was then and there that he decided that this could not continue any longer. Then and there, he decided that he would end this.

~X~

"Did he give any reason?" Urahara asked, drilling her with his eyes. The light breeze coming from the open window made her hair sway gently and she brought a shaky hand up to push it behind her ear. Her violet orbs darted towards the black gun lying on the desk before her. The early sunlight hurt her eyes, but she didn't complain about it. Urahara, for the first time since she knew him, looked more uncomfortable than she did; sitting there in his favorite armchair in the office he so loved to slack in. The man looked pale and kept his hands under his desk to hide their slight shaking.

"He said … nothing about it." She whispered. Her fingertips brushed the metal softly but her hand shot back as if she'd been burned. This didn't feel right – not Ichigo's weak reassurance and not her constant lies to the man before her. "It was shortly after the meeting."

"I see." He said, lowering his hat so it shadowed his eyes. Urahara's fingers tapped against the wood harshly, as if he was angry, but his face was calm, "And the Clinic?"

"He didn't say. I think that he's going to keep it."

"Then Inoue-chan and Arisawa-chan are going to leave it." Urahara sighed and continued, as he ignored the shock plastered on Rukia's face. "Seireitei can't waste good people in civil business. Until now, they created a cover for Kurosaki-kun, but since he resigned…"

"Urahara-san?" she asked, seeing the man before her gaze at nothing in particular.

"I was afraid that this would happen eventually, but in a moment like this I didn't expect that Ichigo would give up. He was and is so stubborn, so set on his goals. I made the mistake of thinking that he'd left Aizen behind, didn't I? To my eyes, there was no mistake in my actions or in his-no doubt. I thought my plan regarding him was perfect and you know what, Kuchiki-chan? That was the worst mistake I ever made."

"Don't lose your faith, Urahara-san." Rukia said loudly. "Ichigo has his reasons!"

"He went back to Aizen and I have nothing to keep him here, Kuchiki-chan." Urahara said grimly. "He was too completely and utterly brainwashed for us to save him. What's more, because Aizen did nothing that I am aware of to forcefully take him back, then he hasn't broken the agreement we made all those years ago. Even if he did force Ichigo to go, we have no way of knowing if he cooperated with him before. If he did, that would make him a traitor. I'd have to send a small army to get him with all the training he's had."

"You can't just treat him like he's some stray!" she hissed angrily. "This is Ichigo we're talking about!"

"You think I don't know that already, Kuchiki?" Urahara asked harshly. "But it is the law we all agreed on: No known member of Seireitei is allowed to work on behalf of any of the other organizations for personal reasons."

"We can only hope," The woman muttered as she locked eyes with Urahara. There was no way she was going to let hat n' clogs turn Ichigo – her dumb, hot-blooded and most trustworthy idiot of a best friend – into a traitor. "Don't start anything before you know for sure. I'd like Yoruichi-san to help me with investigation – I think we have a suspect now."

"Who?"

She chewed her lip. "I don't think it's good for Ichigo if I tell you." She said quickly, tightening her fists. "I can do nothing but hope, Urahara-san, that it will turn out alright for all of us. Ichigo asked me for my trust and I gave it to him. I will personally kick his ass if he's been lying to me!" she added loudly and started to search around her bag, only to shove a small camera right into Urahara's nose. "But … I have been to the archives recently. I spent an awful lot of time searching through the documents belonging to the Fifth and this is what I found."

"This…?" Urahara whispered, taking the device in his hand and taking a closer look. "I remember that those were lost somewhere during the time in which the archives were moved to a more secure building. I personally beheaded the moron who was responsible for them!" He growled and looked up at Rukia. "When I saw the recent formula I thought I had seen it somewhere, but I'd have never thought that it would be almost the same as this! Those documents were taken by Seireitei as an assurance that Aizen wouldn't try to touch Ichigo with a ten-foot pole!"

"They were mixed in with the common archives. I confronted Ichigo with those and that's when he resigned."

"Have you seen Grimmjow-kun anywhere?" Urahara suddenly asked. "I know that Inoue-chan didn't and since he's not with Ichigo…?"

"That moron!" Rukia shouted, smacking her forehead. "Ichigo asked me for some time before I went to you with this. He probably … wanted… Urahara-san?" she stopped when she saw the man visibly relax and lean back into his chair.

"If you catch up to Ichigo at some point, tell him he has one week. Then Seiritei will take action, before this can turn into an all-out street war." He smiled fondly. "So impatient...just like his father."

"You or…?" she motioned toward the general direction of the pictures standing on the shelf to the right.

"Do I look like the dumbest, most hot-blooded, and trustworthy idiot that you have ever seen the face of the Earth?" he said playfully, waving his hand dismissively at Rukia who rolled her eyes and turned around, pausing with her hand at the door knob. "Me, the sexiest, yet the humblest of all of the …"

"Shut up! Better call Yoruichi-san already, you chicken!" she yelled and slammed the door behind her, leaving the other in the calm silence of his office.

Urahara slowly raised his hand and watched as it shook violently. His face fell and he slammed his forehead against his desk. "Ichigo, why do you like to make me worry so much all the time?"

~X~

Ichigo looked up at the starless sky, as if it was his last time to do so, and followed Aizen inside the restaurant. They crossed the length of it quickly, earning quite a bit stares from patrons, but the brown-haired man paid no attention to them.

Everything felt a little like _that time_. A silent, colorless movie played in the back of his head, making shivers run down his spine. Ichigo felt like he was willingly stepping into a trap; one part of his brain was screaming at him to turn on his heels and get out, while the other cackled in a childish glee at the familiar surroundings that were soon to be his home again. Last time however, he wasn't treated like that – quite the contrary. He hissed at the all-too-clear memory of the pain that spread through his scalp when Yammy's rough hands gripped his hair and drug him down the steps he was now descending quietly. It was strangely quiet around there.

"It's closed for business tonight because of the meeting." Aizen said, glancing behind his shoulder at him. Ichigo only nodded absent-mindedly, not really paying attention, as he let himself be carried away by the images of his childhood, spent in a place that was presented to him in all of it empty, white glory. Yammy shut the door behind him – at first the only entrance to the establishment. Quite some time ago Aizen added two more 'emergency exits', as he called them, just in case. Ichigo never got to know where they lead though. They entered the white door, almost blending with a wall, to Aizen's study, "Ichigo?"

"Yes?" Aizen's voice snapped him out of his daze. He looked past the man and saw all of the Espada, Aizen's favored personal guards, scattered around the room - personal guards of which Seireitei knew almost nothing. Ichigo glanced over at the Espadas' bored expressions, and instantly knew that just like before, he didn't have many friends among them. Some, like Ulquiorra, hated him because he was so _close_ to Aizen over the course of years, and some just because he existed.

His eyes scanned the room for the pale, black-haired man, but instead stopped at the small, wooden table that replaced previous one, made of glass. As the slight pain bloomed on the skin of his back, he recalled the event that happened two years after he was kidnapped.

_His cheek stung, and his eyes were wide with fear. His small frame trembled from the cold hitting his exposed chest, arms and back. His shoulder throbbed from big man's tight hold - fingers already forming a bruise that would last for at least a week. Ichigo was so afraid to look up, into those dark, angered orbs of his captor, that he bowed his head down, only to be struck again. His knees buckled and he would have fallen if not for Aizen's grip on him._

'_Is that a way to speak to your elders?'The man hissed out, harshly snapping Ichigo's head up. 'You will regret this, Ichigo-kun.' He added, smirking. _

_Ichigo started to shake uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks. 'N-no!' he managed the small sob when he felt Aizen grip his neck gently and lean down to lick his tear away. The other hand left his shoulder and slid down his chest to his soft belly and to his slim waist. 'Don't touch me! I want to go home!' _

'_I will do whatever I want with you, Ichigo-kun.' The man whispered into his ear. 'This is your home now and you belong to me...only me. You're my property.'_

'_I'm not anyone's property!' Ichigo shouted, gripping man's wrist with his small hands and struggling, trying to get away. 'Lemme go, you bas- mhmph!' _

_Aizen forcefully connected his lips with boy's, forcing his small mouth to open by gripping Ichigo's jaw. Despite this, Ichigo managed to bite down, making Aizen, whose tongue was bleeding heavily, push him away. The boy stumbled back a couple of steps and, unable to regain his balance, he fell down._

_He remembered the piece of furniture that stood right in between two sofas in the room that was used by Aizen to meet his less formal guests. It was about half meter tall coffee table, all made o thick glass, with a small shelf just underneath the table-top. It looked expensive enough to feed a small family for two weeks. _

_The glass, however, happened to be not quite as thick as it seemed. It shattered, digging into his soft skin and scarring it for life with marks that would forever remind Ichigo of that day. His small head banged harshly against the floor and his eyelids closed from overwhelming pain. The last thing he saw were Aizen's wide, shocked eyes. _

"Welcome back, Ichigo." Aizen said, amused at his vacant gaze, pinned to the more solid replacement of the table. "Welcome home."

* * *

**AN: Well, long time no see! I have really nothing to say, I just want to thank my beta, lovemydogs82, for another amaizing marvellous chapter!**

**R&R!**


	18. Chapter 17

Ichigo looked around the room in which he spent almost half of his life, and narrowed his eyes. The blue-haired boy was lying on his side in the king-size bed, covered only by a thin, red sheet. He should have guessed that Aizen would put Grimmjow here...It was an all-too-familiar scene. His room, as Ichigo hated to refer to it, was different when it came down to colors; while the rest of this Godforsaken place was blindingly white; his was dark red, brown and black, but nicely decorated and sickly _rich _in the design-just like the rest.

"Aizen-sama said that he would be sent to Neliel tomorrow morning and that Ulquiorra would be accompanying him." Stark muttered from behind him, startling him slightly. "He was sedated, because he was a pain in the ass, but should wake up any moment, Zan."

"Ichigo," The younger man corrected him as he looked over his shoulder. "Call me Ichigo. I don't think you need to be so formal anymore." He almost snarled at the pity and sadness that showed in the older man's eyes, but forced his voice into a quiet whisper. Stark was one of the few that were kind enough to care about him – he could remember the man smuggling him sweets and random books suited for his young age-not the ones Aizen forced him to read-but Ichigo was sure that his brown-haired captor knew about it but let it slip. "Anyway, thank you. I'll manage from now on."

"Yeah, yeah," The brown-haired male yawned and slowly closed the door behind him.

Ichigo sat softly on the bed, his hand automatically shooting out to the blue hair splattered on the pillow, and sighed. "C'mon, idiot...Wake up," He whispered, leaning down. His lips brushed against Grimmjow's temple. "This is all your fault anyway, you know. You were his bait."

"Really?" Grimmjow muttered sleepily, "Was I?"

Ichigo smiled softly, but stayed silent. The teen's arm wrapped around man's neck and he slid onto bed next to the other. "Nah. I don't mind anyway. I said that I'd ask about Neliel's whereabouts."

"You knew where she was. Aizen's bitch said so."

"I knew she was as safe as she could be." Ichigo whispered. "Don't be disappointed when you see her. She is rarely her old self anymore."

"I can't say I miss her shouting at me or throwing fits whenever I forgot to go shopping."

"Stop it. She had some rough work to do, being Tercera and all." Ichigo moved closer, feeling a strange tightness in his chest. It was alien to him-this warmth that spread through his body whenever he saw Grimmjow.

"Doesn't matter now," Grimmjow muttered as he backed suddenly away from Ichigo and, in doing so, almost fell off the bed. That was when they both realized that there was nothing covering the teen's bare body except for that thin sheet. Ichigo sat up and looked away while Grimmjow pulled it frantically over his chest.

"Are you honestly shy after having a bath together?" Ichigo whispered, more to himself than to the teen.

"What's goin' to happen now?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring Ichigo's comment. "What are you gonna do?" the older man stayed silent for a while, eyes trained on the floor.

"It's better if I just stick with Sosuke for now," Ichigo finally said, sighing tiredly. "I was tired of Seireitei anyway, it's just a fancy replacement for the First and I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"What?"

"You heard me, kid. The shit that happened before Sosuke kidnapped me…my grandfather's own men stood up against him and my father, who, by the way, was against his idea of leading, and slaughtered my whole family. At least here I don't have to pretend I trust anyone and I never will." His heart shrank at the thought of Rukia's betrayed face, but Urahara was worse by comparison. He treated Ichigo like his own son, only to have him turn against him in the end. "Don't worry about anything, kid. I will straighten everything out, but I will need time. You should just go and meet up with Neliel."

"But…" Grimmjow bit his tongue before he let any other stupid words out. Something felt off with the man next to him, but he couldn't quite decide what it was. The teen had second thoughts of actually leaving Ichigo alone in that place – it seemed unfair. He himself was there only a week, but loathed it with every fiber of his being. "And when am I gonna leave?" He asked instead of arguing.

"In a couple of hours. Knowing Sosuke your clothes are in the closet nicely packed." Ichigo said with a weak smile, falling heavily on the pillows behind him. "Oh. I forgot how comfortable this bed was!"

Grimmjow stared at his slowly relaxing form. Something inside him was getting more an more agitated and anxious about the situation at hand. He slipped off the bed, wrapped the sheet around his waist, and wandered over to what he supposed was the wardrobe. He retrieved a rather large bag filled with clothes and threw it next to bed. Grimmjow eyed the contents, discovered a crazily large sum of money on the bottom and sat heavily, dazed.

"That's quite normal." Ichigo hummed, rolling over to the side of the bed and lying almost across the teen's lap to see what he was holding. "Seireitei put thousands every now and then into my clinic just to create a cover for me – " He stopped abruptly and laughed bitterly. "The clinic is going to get closed. I forgot!"

"Shit happens," Grimmjow murmured, not at all bothered by a warm weight on him. His fingers tangled in the orange hair absent-mindedly, stroking every now and then. He looked down and smirked at Ichigo's eerie expression. Their eyes connected, but he didn't look away like he used to.

It felt natural.

~X~

Matsumoto tread softly, having already taken off her heels, and tried not to get busted by making noise. She wasn't quite able to put herself back to a presentable state after her little fling with Ichigo, and she wasn't in the mood for her Capitan's usual rant.

Right now a long, hot shower would be much better.

But having almost no luck when it came to sneaking around in the Tenth's general buildings, she heard someone coughing softly right behind her, startling her.

"Oh, Capitan Hitsugaya!"She beamed, inwardly sending curses at whatever God decided that the small pipsqueak should have insomnia. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be giving me a report?" he asked coldly and motioned for her to come into his office. "Now?"

She grimaced but stepped inside, letting herself fall on one of the armchairs. "I didn't get to know anything interesting at all, Capitan~"

"Since you were busy screwing around rather than doing your job, I'm really not all that surprised by that." He exclaimed from behind his all-too-big desk. "Now spill."

"How did you-?"

"I smelled sex."

"Nice...are you a dog now?"

"Spill, Matsumoto!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get so angry Capitan..." she whined, crossing her arms on her chest. "It seems that Ichigo resigned. I saw him later get into Aizen's car and followed them but lost them after a while. Rukia-chan called and explained that Aizen was their main suspect and Seireitei sent Ichigo because he was the closest to him. That's not nice if you ask me… Boss?" Rangiku trailed off, seeing Toushiro deep in thought.

"Urahara is covering for him." He suddenly exclaimed. "Urahara is covering for Kurosaki!"

"What? That's not the case!"

"Damn right it is! After getting yourself presentable, the first thing you'll do will be to contact Second's Lieutenant, Omaeda. I want to meet up with Soi-Fon."

"But-"

"No buts, Matsumoto, this will end now!"

She nodded and made her way out of his office, shutting the door loudly. She fished out her phone and clutched it tightly in her hand, biting her lip. Not for the first time her Boss was being unreasonably stupid, but for the first time ever, she was about to go against him and do something equally as stupid.

_Boss knows. He will attack Aizen with or without Soi-Fon. Gotta do something NOW._

She sighed quietly and erased any evidence from her phone before she closed it. Rangiku made her way slowly up to her quarters and, hopefully, warm shower, wondering if Rukia would be able to contact Ichigo.

Her phone buzzed, making her jump. Instead of a reply from short black-haired girl there was a message from someone she thought had long since forgotten about her.

_Hey Ran! Wanna meet up tomorrow, ma' darlin'?_

She blushed, resting her back against the door.

_**Gin.**_

~X~

Urahara let himself be lazy for a few moments, just sitting in his favorite armchair at his office and let his finger caress the barrel of the black gun. He remembered, as if it was only yesterday, giving it to Ichigo who immediately refused, preferring to stick to a slender katana given to him by none other than his own captor. He eventually forced Ichigo to use it, and forbid him to touch something even mildly similar to any kind of sword – it took him one whole year. Still the katana had vanished into thin air, but he had no doubt that it came back to Aizen. After all he knew everything about Ichigo's nightly escapades shortly after Aizen gave him back. Even if he tried to make sure that he never saw him again, the teenager always found a way to sneak out. He had thought that it eventually stopped, but apparently it continued until recently.

His phone lay innocently next to the gun, waiting for him to use it. Reluctantly, he reached out and searched through his contacts, finally found Yoruichi and pressed call. Wisely, he pulled it away from his ear.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER?" His dear wife screamed at the top of her lungs. "ICHIGO WENT BACK TO THAT BASTARD AND YOU DARE TO WAIT?"

"Honey I tried-"

"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!"

"Let me explain-"

"Do it now or you will suffer," She hissed. "I knew that there was something wrong with Blue!"

"From what we know, Aizen was behind everything. We don't know if there was someone else beside his Division tangled up in this, just as I know that Jeagerjaques had nothing to do with it. Ichigo smelled the bait, but he would never follow it, he's not dumb." Urahara said quickly before she interrupted him further.

"If it's not love, that is."

"It is love then…?" Kisuke choked slightly at his own words , his eyes widening. "I need you here anyway, honey."

~X~

Renji knew something was not right the moment Rukia stepped inside her house. She took her sweet time with fumbling with the lock and woke him up from his light sleep on the rather uncomfortable chair in her kitchen. The day she gave him the keys for her home was the best day of his life and he was making the best of it any way possible, so he knew the layout of the flat by heart. Stumbling in the early morning grey light was not a problem to him. He was prepared for a fit of some sorts, but instead black-haired woman just silently wrapped her lithe arms around him and snuggled close to his chest.

"Jesus Rukia!" He hissed, feeling her cheek on his bare chest. The weather was crazy – while in the afternoon you got almost cooked to death, the mornings and nights were almost as cold as the winter. "You're freezing! Get into the living room, I left a blanket there. I'll make you tea or something."

The woman dropped her coat on the floor unceremoniously and peeled off her shoes. A while later Renji had her again wrapped around him, this time under the blankets and with a mug of hot tea to warm her.

"Ichigo resigned," Rukia blurted out suddenly, gripping the handle stronger. "A couple of hours ago...right after the meeting."

"…What?" red-head asked, not believing what he heard. "Just like that?"

"No, not just like that, Ren."

"Then how?" he gritted through his teeth. "'Coz, Jesus Rukia, you're not making any sense to me at all!"

"I will explain, just so you won't do something stupid." Rukia sighted. "You know how Ichigo was kidnapped right after the First was destroyed? Aizen held him till the age of sixteen. Urahara founded Seireitei around that time and managed to blackmail Aizen into giving him back, along with some documents on research that that bastard was doing then, just for assurance. Urahara thought that they were lost when archives were moved, but apparently Aizen bought out one of the people on the task. I found them in the common archives – nobody even looked there in the first place. They show that that test drug was pretty much the same we're dealing with now."

"Aizen did this...And the last victim?"

"The baby was confirmed to be his. Anyway, we all think that Ichigo's trying to end it by himself. I called Matsumoto and she said that she saw him getting into the car with Aizen. Grimmjow is missing too."

Renji let his head fall on the top of hers, rubbing his cheek against the black, soft hair. "It's all so fucked up."

"No shit."

Her phone, until now neatly tucked in her pocket, buzzled, screaming for attention. She read the text message and screamed in anger.

"Now we're fucked."

~X~

Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes intensively and smirked when the other didn't turn away from him. He sat up, resting his weight on the hand stretched over teen's lap. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Grimmjow felt the man's warm breath wash over his face and shuddered, not knowing what to do. He was torn between doing nothing and leaning in to kiss Ichigo-wanting to again feel the comfortable weight on his body.

"Hey, kid?" Ichigo muttered, his other hand resting on teen's neck. "A goodbye kiss?"

"More…" He whispered, gripping older man's shirt tight. His lips parted slightly.

"What was that?"

"More!" He hissed louder, smashing their mouths together in a hot, needy kiss. "I don't want to leave you." He breathed out after parting for a second. "More." He panted when Ichigo pushed him down on the bed, pressing him gently into the mattress. Teen's legs wrapped loosely around Ichigo's tights, sliding them up and down, unknowingly making the other mad.

Ichigo yanked the thin sheet that was the only barrier in between them and attacked the now exposed, smooth skin with his wandering fingers, gently kneading the flesh. His mouth slid down to teen's neck, nipping and licking, relishing in small groans and yelps and every other sound the teen made, all the time glancing self-consciously toward the far away side of the room, or more accurately, at the small figure sitting on top of the cabinet. Its eyes bored into them unnervingly.

"I don't want something." Ichigo was pulled out his thoughts by a quiet, shaky voice. "I want _everything_."

"Alright," Ichigo whispered back, resting his weight on his elbows on both sides of the teen's head. "Alright." He kissed the other's forehead softly, grinning at Grimmjow's annoyed face.

The teen brought his hands up and tugged at Ichigo's shirt, and the man pulled it over his head, not bothering with buttons. He rolled his hips harshly into the Grimm's, letting him feel how hard he was at the moment. The teen moaned, reddened beautifully, and copied the movement. They both shuddered at the pleasure the friction created. Ichigo's mouth slid down further and latched onto the nipple, sucking harshly, causing Grimm to moan loudly.

"_Grimmjow_," Ichigo hissed into his chest, gripping teen's waist and halting their movement. "I don't have anything to ease it, so it will be a little rough."

"Don't care." Grimmjow growled, already reaching for older man's pants and tugging at them.

Ichigo chuckled and stood up for a brief moment, pulled his pants and boxers down. He barely gave the teen behind him time to admire the view before he pounced again, this time harsher and _stronger_, dominating the other with his sinful tongue and hands. He rolled the teen onto his stomach and up, exposing his backside to the air.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh," His lips grazed boy's ear, his arousal pressing into a firm thigh. "I want to prepare you...properly…prepare _Grimmjow._"

"Ichi-Ichigo…"

"Suck," Ichigo whispered, pressing his fingers against Grimmjow's mouth, the other hand sneaking around his waist and dipping under the smaller body to grasp hardened flesh and stroke it gently a few times, earning a moaned out curse. "C'mon, Grimm."

"Mhmhn…" the teen hummed around the digits, closing his eyes at the extremely erotic sensations. Hot, boiling pleasure seeped into his groin with every move of Ichigo's hand as he felt himself being brought closer into white oblivion.

All too suddenly, the fingers left Grimm's mouth and trailed a wet path down his back and hovered over his tight entrance before they rubbed it slightly, making the teen buckle. Ichigo chuckled lightly as he continued to stroke the younger man's erection. He slowly pushed one long finger inside, quickly and deeply, and gritted his teeth at the warmth and tightness around his digit. He moved it in and out gently, relishing in the sounds of pleasure and slight discomfort that filled the air around them.

"Ichi-go!" the teen mumbled, his hands giving out. He slid down onto his elbows, face-first into the mattress, unintentionally sliding now two fingers deeper inside, making the tips graze over his prostate. "Fuck!" His eyes rolled back inside his skull, when Ichigo pushed a third in, spreading him. It wasn't all that painful, stinging only a bit, but the hand that gripped his member compensated well enough. Ichigo was practically humping his leg and if Grimmjow wasn't so incoherent at the moment, he would laugh. The fingers inside him curled and rubbed his prostate harsher and quicker, proving the orange-haired man's impatience.

"I'm going to-"

"Wait!" Grimmjow interrupted him, squirming around and rolling onto his back. His hand nervously tangled in soft orange hair, while the other lied uselessly on the bed. Lean legs hesitantly wrapped around Ichigo's waist. "I wanted to see you…" his voice trailed off when his eyes slid down older man's body, stopping on his rock-hard member trapped in between their hot bodies.

"Well, I certainly do like it better that way." Ichigo mussed, taking in teen's flustered features – glassy eyes, clouded with pleasure, a blush that spread from his cheeks all the way down to his chest and those lips, slightly parted as Grimmjow moaned out his pleasure. He let his hand slide down the constricting muscles and stopped at his lower stomach, caressing the skin lightly. "You're beautiful."

"Don't say that…"

"Why?" Ichigo chuckled, watching as Grimmjow grimaced as he spit on his hand and coated his member with saliva. "I'm not lying, Grimm_. You're so beautiful._"

"Oh God!" Grimmjow moaned when the tip pressed against his wet entrance and retreated, making him whine in disappointment. "C'mon…!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and this time he pushed in, drowning in the heat surrounding him. He tried to be slow and gentle, but failed miserably as he buried himself all the way to the hilt in one stroke. Grimmjow screamed, but the other slammed their lips together and swallowed any noise that left his throat. Ichigo licked the corner of teen's mouth apologetically, seeing Grimmjow's eyes shut in pain.

"Are you-?"

"I'm okay." Grimmjow whispered, slowly opening his sky blue eyes to meet those bi-colored ones, mere millimeters above him. "It's just so-"

"Big?" A smirk graced Ichigo features.

"Yeah and so-"

"Full?"

"Stop it and mo-ahh!" Ichigo slid out only to thrust back in.

Skin slapped against skin and Grimmjow couldn't do anything more than try to meet the trusts and hold onto Ichigo tightly. Both moaned helplessly – Ichigo from the tightness that gripped him firmly and Grimmjow because of his prostate being assaulted over and over.

The teen's legs tightened, bringing the other deeper. His nails scratched on Ichigo's shoulders leaving angry, red lines, but the man only moaned louder. Heat rose in their groins as Ichigo nearly bent Grimmjow in half. His hand teased the tip of boy's erection, making him bend his back and press his head down into the mattress.

"Ichigo!" He shouted, feeling man's mouth attack one of his nipples again. His vision swayed and he came hard with the other's name on his lips. He felt Ichigo speed up, thrusting in and out mercilessly, until he felt the other come deeply into him.

"Grimmjow…"

His vision swayed again and he passed out with a content smirk on his face. Ichigo stared down at him, panted heavily and pulled out gently. He fell next to the boy and finally let himself relax, eyes again straying to the figure on the cabinet. Strangely, he didn't mind any of this too much, and wasn't feeling awkward at all.

_He_ watched everything after all.

**A\N: Beta done by lovemydogs82. Thank you! *bows, hitting her forehead on the floor* **

**After a break, I'm back! Like always I hope you enjoyed new chapter!**

**R&R**

**~Biksbit**


End file.
